


Long Way To Happy

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: One Tree Hill RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sixteen years old and a trust is broken.  Everyone since then has been let in, but only past the first layer.  Jensen has rules now, rules about everything.JDM is only 17 at the start of this story.





	1. Lyrics

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: I own nothing, except the ideas. Enjoy!  


* * *

One night to you

Lasted six weeks for me

Just a bitter little pill now

Just to try to go to sleep

No more waking up to innocence

Say hello to hesitance

To everyone I meet

Thanks to you years ago

I guess I'll never know

What love means to me but oh

I'll keep on rolling down this road

But I've got a bad, bad feeling

 

It's gonna take a long time to love

It's gonna take a lot to hold on

It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah

Left in the pieces that you broke me into

Torn apart but now I've got to

Keep on rolling like a stone

Cause it's gonna be a long long way to happy

 

Left my childhood behind

In a roll away bed

Everything was so damn simple

Now I'm losing my head

Trying to cover up the damage

And pad out all the bruises

too young to know i had it

So it didn't hurt to lose it

Didn't hurt to lose it

No but oh

I'll keep on rolling down this road

But I've got a bad, bad feeling

 

It's gonna take a long time to love

It's gonna take a lot to hold on

It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah

Left in the pieces that you broke me into

Torn apart but now I've got to

Keep on rolling like a stone

Cause it's gonna be a long long way

 

Now I'm numb as hell and I can't feel a thing

But don't worry about regret or guilt cause I never knew your name

I just want to thank you

Thank you

From the bottom of my heart

For all the sleepless nights

And for tearing me apart yeah yeah

 

It's gonna take a long time to love

It's gonna take a lot to hold on

It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah

Left in the pieces that you broke me into

Torn apart but now I've got to

Keep on rolling like a stone

Cause it's gonna be a long long way

 

It's gonna take a long time to love

It's gonna take a lot to hold on

It's gonna be a long, long, long, long way to happy, yeah

Left in the pieces that you broke me into

Torn apart but now I've got to

Keep on rolling like a stone

'cause it's gonna be a long long way to happy


	2. Straight!

Key in the ignition, messenger bag in the passenger seat, _His_ taste in my mouth. I’m out. I’m gay. I’m a whore.

 

They met a month into summer vacation. Running around the park, both jamming out to their music. They talked, laughed, fucked. Jensen felt for the first time that he had found someone who he could spend his whole life with. It didn’t matter that he was only fifteen, or that his first time had been on a hide-a-way bed. He felt something real. Accepted for the person he was. 

 

It wasn’t real, none of it. _He_ Jeffery Dean Morgan, was straight. This was just an experiment, a test, to see which way he swung. 

 

Something snapped in Jensen, all of his innocence ripped away with a single sentence.


	3. Again!

On the first day of school, Jeffery apologized. “Jen, man, I am so sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

 

“So your not straight?” Jensen asked hesitantly, the fortress he’d build in the last two months began to crack and crumble, Jeffery’s hand were on his shoulders and Jensen couldn’t breathe.

 

“What do you say we meet up again, we’re good together,” Jeffery wagged his eyebrows.

 

There wasn’t enough blood getting to Jensen’s brain, the fortress and his resolve went up in flames. “Sure,” Jensen blushed, “when and where?”

 

***

 

Jeffery’s parents were gone again, so they met at his place. It started off even better than the last time, Jeffery was so gentle and loving in the way he worshipped Jensen’s skin. He peppered kisses on Jensen’s collarbone, tickled his sides lightly and rolled their hips together.

 

Jensen’s hands roamed the well-muscled chest of the older boy. He made sure he touched every inch of Jeffery. They spent several minutes going between making out and sucking on each other’s shoulders. All the while dry humping through their jeans.

 

Jeffery pushed up on Jensen’s hips, held him there, undid his pants and kissed Jensen on the lips one more time before gently pushing him down, down, down towards his aching member. Jensen kissed the tip of Jeffery’s cock before taking it inside of his warm moist heat.

 

“Uhg,” Jeffery moaned out, combing his fingers through Jensen’s semi-long hair. 

 

Jensen moaned around Jeffery’s member, he loved the sinful noises he was causing to come from the older boy. He bobbed his head, swirled his tongue around the tip and hollowed out his cheeks. Jeffery was falling apart, saying syllables that didn’t go together. Jensen was in ecstasy.

 

“I’m gunna,” Jeffery got out. Jensen tried to pull his head off so he wouldn’t choke on Jeffery’s spunk but Jeffery had his head in a vice grip, Jensen couldn’t do anything to stop Jeffery when he rammed his cock all the way down into Jensen’s throat causing the younger boy to gag as Jeffery shot off load after load down Jensen’s throat.

 

Once he was finally released, Jensen threw himself onto the floor and attempted to catch is breath. After a few moments he shouted, “What the fuck!”

 

“Shut up, bet you fucking loved it, queer,” Jeffery laughed.

 

Jensen was on the verge of tears, “why?” He asked pitifully.

 

“Not like it’s any of your business but my girlfriend’s on her period and won’t let me get my redwings.”

 

Jensen picked up his clothes; put them on as he went up the stairs and out the door. He was so angry that he fell for it again, tears streamed down his cheeks, blurring his vision as he drove home.

 

Key in the ignition, messenger bag in the passenger seat, His taste in my mouth. I’m out. I’m gay. I’m a whore.

 

About half way home Jensen pulled over. He dug in his glove box and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. Sophia had left it there, but this was an emergency and he would deal with her later.

 

The first puff made him cough but he didn’t stop, after his fifth drag he was starting to get used to it. Jensen finally understood why someone would smoke, it really did have a calming effect.

 

Jensen parked his car on the street, grabbed his bag, put out what was left of the cigarette and headed inside. 

 

“Hey sweetie,” His mother called, looking up momentarily from her book, “I thought you were staying the night at a friends house,” she looked at the clock, “it’s only 2 a.m., is everything alright?” She questioned. 

 

Jensen ignored her and ran up stairs. He locked himself in his bedroom. He looked at it, the bright blue walls, country music star posters, his perfectly organized room, a direct reflection of his life before Jeffery Dean Morgan. 

 

Jensen opened the second drawer on the left side of his desk and found his scissors, exactly where they were supposed to be. He walked over to his locked door and looked in the mirror, the face that looked back at him was not his.

 

Snip.

 

Snip.

 

Snip.

 

His hair fell in piles on the floor. His once goofy mop fell away and revealed a new look, harder, more forceful, broken. He smiled a satisfied grin at the mirror, what he saw in it was as completely and utterly fake as his relationship with Jeffery had been.

 

He stabbed the scissors through the face of the old Jensen. He looked around his room again. It made him sick, he grabbed the bookcase and threw it to the floor, tore the country music stars off of his walls, and threw all of the clothes onto his carpet. 

 

His mother knocked on the door, “Jensen… Jensen,” She called becoming more frantic.

 

He opened the door just a crack, “Yes?” He asked.

 

“Is everything okay? I heard a bunch of things falling,” the concern was so startlingly obvious, it almost made Jensen cry again. Almost.

 

“Yes mama, I’m fine. Night,” He said before closing the door. He couldn’t look at her right now. He had just lied to his mama. It was the first and most obvious sign, that the old Jensen was dead.

 

He lay down in his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He made a promise to himself, ‘I will no longer be a booty call for straight boys! A straighty-call.’

 

***

 

Rule #1 NO straight guys! EVER!

 

***


	4. Hitler's Daughter

Jensen pulled the car up to the curb in front of Sophia’s house and honked. The door flew open and a very irritated looking brunette in dark skinny jeans and a shirt that was a size to small, came trudging towards him. She ripped the door open and shouted, “What the fu-,” She stopped, look him up and down, “what happened to your hair? And is that my fucking cigarette!?”

 

“No, Soph, it’s not yours because you don’t smoke anymore,” Jensen quickly corrected.

 

Sophia resisted the urge to look behind her, “Oh, yeah, duh! Sometimes I forget that it’s been…”

 

“Three months, yeah, very impressive,” Jensen covered.

 

Sophia’s mother glared at Jensen. “I thought you were a good boy, Jensen Ross Ackles. Does your mother know you’re smoking?” Sophia’s mother growled.

 

Jensen and Sophia both flinched, “No, she doesn’t ma’am.”

 

“When you get home today, expect that she will. And Jensen, if you ever honk at my house again like some kind of hoodlum,” She threated.

 

“Understood ma’am,” Jensen replied weakly.

 

“And you,” She accused turning her attention to her daughter, “you were not raised in a barn, close the fucking door! And don’t you dare even think of smoking again!” Sophia’s mother turned and walked back to the house; with a grace only a former beauty queen could manage.

 

After they were about a block away from Sophia’s house she took the cigarette from Jensen and took a very long drag. “How can I not smoke?” Sophia asked sarcastically, “I live with Hitler reincarnated.”

 

Jensen laughed. Sophia’s mother was defiantly a trip and a half. Even when he was a “good boy” she still found reasons to “correct” him.

 

“Now, Jenny,” Sophia started, obviously concerned, “Explain all of this,” she gestured to all of him.

 

Jensen didn’t take his eyes off of the road, “Jeffery. Dean. Morgan,” he punctuated.

 

“Jenny, if you were going to have a melt down, shouldn’t it have happened like two months ago?” Sophia asked, handing the cigarette back to him.

 

“Happened again,” Jensen responded quietly, taking a drag.

 

Sophia’s eyes grew wide and her jaw hung open, “Aw, Jenny, why do you do things like that to yourself?” She asked, hugging him around his neck.

 

“I don’t know!” Jensen exclaimed. He blinked his eyes several times, in an attempt to hold back the tears.

 

“Okay,” Sophia started, determination clear on her face, “what are we going to do about it?” Jensen looked at her; she had that evil grin on her face that always made his skin feel itchy.

 

“What did you have in mind?” Jensen asked hesitantly.

 

“Well normally, I would say that you should wave a positive pregnancy test in his face,” she started, “but that probably won’t work this time.” She fell silent and spent the entire rest of the car ride in deep thought.

 

Jensen was starting to get worried. Sophia was never quiet; he almost felt bad, but he quickly squashed those feelings, Jeffery deserved whatever Sophia came up with, hopefully it didn't involve maiming but it very easily could. He parked his car at the end of the parking lot as usual. Normally, it was because Sophia wasn’t quite done with her cigarette, today it was because he wasn’t done with his.

 

“Got it!” Sophia exclaimed, causing Jensen to jump and drop his cigarette on the floor. After he managed to put out the cherry, which had fallen off, he looked at her expectantly. “We destroy him, one layer at a time. Find out what he likes and take it from him.”

 

“That sounds like the plot to a really bad romantic comedy,” Jensen deadpanned.

 

“It is, which is why it’s perfect, no one will expect it to happen in real life,” Sophia was grinning that grin again.

 

Jensen shuttered and then smiled back at her.

 

***

 

Rule #2: Do NOT fuck with Sophia!

 

***


	5. Step Three!

Jensen and Sophia walked up to the school, avoiding other students who were just standing around, waiting for the bell to ring. Eventually they found a blond and red head, who were seconds away from either making out or ripping each other’s hair out.

 

“Ladies, well, I don’t know if that’s what you are,” Sophia laughed. Both women turned to glare at her but were caught off guard by Jensen. 

 

“Oh. My. FUCKING! God.” The redhead exclaimed.

 

“What did you do to yourself!” the blond shouted.

 

“It’s called a haircut, Danneel,” Jensen responded coolly. 

 

“Explain, right the fuck now, Jenny,” the redhead demanded.

 

“Ruby! I just _Fucking_ did,” Jensen exclaimed, “And don’t call me Jenny!”

 

The two girls looked at each other and then at Sophia. They crossed their arms over their chests and tapped their feet in unisons.

 

“Morgan,” Sophia started. Both girls started talking and making wild hand and arm gestures. Sophia held up her hand, “Again,” She added.

 

“Aww,” Danneel hugged him.

 

“Why did you do that to yourself again?” Ruby asked, joining Danneel in hugging him.

 

“Soph!” Jensen exclaimed.

 

“Down girls!” Sophia commanded. “We, and by that I mean, I have a plan, are you two in?”

 

“Duh!” They responded.

 

“First step, keep Jensen away from Morgan,” Sophia said, the other girls nodded vigorously. “Second step, find out who Morgan’s dating.”

 

“Is there a third step?” Danneel asked.

 

“Yes, Danny, destroy that asshole,” Sophia smirked. Jensen, Danneel and Ruby all took a step back.

 

‘Least I’m not the only one who hates that smirk,’ Jensen thought.

 

***

 

Danneel and Ruby pushed Jensen into the women’s bathroom when they saw Morgan walking down the hall with his friends.

 

“Seriously!” Jensen shouted.

 

“Sophia said keep you away from him. I am way more afraid of what she would do to me than what you would do Jenny. So deal with it!” Ruby retorted.

 

“Be right back,” Danneel called over her shoulder before slipping out of the bathroom and back into the hall.

 

Jensen and Ruby flinched when they heard Danneel through the door. “Hey sexy!” She shouted. “Wanna see what I can do with balls?” The hallway was silent the moment that the words left Danneel’s mouth. 

 

_”BITCH!!!!”_ a female voice screeched.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry! Not my fault, I didn’t know he had a girlfriend! Calm the FUCK down,” Danneel shouted back. A couple seconds later Danneel came back through the door. “Amy ‘the peppy bitch’ Ashley, is his girlfriend,” Danneel told them with a smile.

 

Ruby and Jensen gaped at her. Ruby shook off the shock first. “NICE WOORK!” She congratulated.

 

“Eh, I try,” Danneel blushed.

 

Sophia pushed open the door, looked at the two girls for a second before focusing in on Jensen. “You do know this is the ladies room, right?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“What!?” Jensen exclaimed, “is it really!? I thought we were in Narnia!”

 

Sophia just looked at him with a look that said, ‘are you done?’ Then she turned to Danneel, “Nice job, Danny. Step two is done. And because you’re so amazing, you set up for step three without even knowing what it was.”

 

“What is it?” Danneel asked, cocking her head to the side.

 

“Start a rumor that her little boyfriend, Jeffery, is cheating on her. Are you okay with being the home wrecker?” Sophia asked trying and failing at keeping a straight face.

 

All four of them laughed. Danneel wasn’t very good at monogamy and everyone already knew that.

 

“Okay, we have to get to class soon, we can’t start step three until at least Monday. Step four is messing up his car, that we will start tomorrow morning. Be at…” Sophia paused. None of them had parents that would understand or be okay with what they were doing. “Ruby are you still feuding with Raven?”

 

“No, and it wasn’t a feud,” Ruby snapped.

 

“Good, talk to her and text me later,” Sophia responded, “if Raven’s okay with it, be at her house tomorrow at six a.m.”

 

Danneel groaned, “Why so early?”

 

“That way we have time to plan and get to school on time, because I personally don’t want my mother to kill me for being late. And she would too,” Sophia stated matter-a-factly. 

 

***

 

Raven’s house was in the middle of the suburbs, dark blue, perfectly manicured lawn, and just like every other house on the street. At least until you got inside; it was an odd mix of modern, carnival ride and country. There was a mural of hundreds of chickens, some small and some huge, creating a topsy turvy effect on the living room wall, that made Jensen nauseous.

 

Nothing matched and yet it all seemed to seamlessly flow together.

 

“Hey Red,” Raven greeted.

 

“Black,” Ruby replied.

 

“I know y’all are only here cause you can’t talk bout what ever it is at your own houses, but can I help?” Raven asked.

 

“Sure,” Sophia shrugged.

 

“What’re y’all workin’ on?” 

 

“Destroying Jeffery Dean Morgan,”

 

Raven looked at Jensen, “I’m so in!”

 

They spent the next half hour talking about different ways to ruin Jeffery’s cherry red camero. Potato in the exhaust came up multiple times, but Sophia squashed the idea every time. She wanted something more elegant.

 

They still hadn’t come up with anything by the time they needed to go to school, but they agreed to meet back up at Raven’s house after school to continue their ‘Study Group’.

 

***

 

Rule 3: The ladies room is an acceptable hideout


	6. Step Four!

Saturday morning: Jeffery Dean Morgan’s house.

 

Sophia, Raven, Ruby and Jensen were hiding in the bushes waiting for Danneel. She was only five minutes late when they saw her blond haired head bobbing towards them. All four of them slapped their hands over their mouths to keep from laughing.

 

“What is on your face?” Ruby whisper laughed.

 

“It’s called camouflage, Ruby,” Danneel replied smugly.

 

“Why are you wearing camouflage?” Jensen asked quietly.

 

“Shh,” Sophia chided, “doesn’t matter, don’t care. We got shit to do.” She opened her bag. “Ruby, Raven, you two take the moths and figure out how to get them in his car. Quietly! Jensen, here,” Sophia said handing him a Gatorade bottle, “This goes in the gas tank.”

 

“What’s in this?” Jensen asked, just a bit to loud.

 

“Quiet!” Sophia hissed, “It’s Jell-O and diesel fuel.”

 

“What’ll that do?” Raven asked.

 

“Makes it look like he was retarded and put diesel in his own tank,” Sophia stated.

 

“Got it!” Ruby quietly cheered. They all watched as she opened the previously locked door, holding their breath and waiting for the alarm to go off. After a few seconds, when it didn’t, they all congratulated her.

 

“Pop the gas tank door thingy,” Jensen struggled. Once it was open he unscrewed the cap and dumped the Jell-O mixture in.

 

Sophia turned to Danneel, “How far are you willing to go?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I was thinking of you keying ‘how could you give me the clap!’ on the hood,” Sophia responded.

 

“Oh,” Danneel thought for a second, “How bout craps? I can get rid of those.”

 

“Speaking from experience?” Ruby asked.

 

Danneel glared at her and took the keys from Sophia before she asked, “Alarm?”

 

Ruby lay over the seats and fiddled around under the steering column for a minute. “No worries.”

 

Danneel got to work, Raven rolled the window down a crack, Ruby turned on the dome light and released the moths, and Sophia and Jensen let the air out of the back two tires. They all cleaned up, turned the alarm and everything back on and Danneel took the tiny wood baseball bat out of her purse and smashed the passenger side rear view mirror.

 

The alarm sounded instantly, and they all took off running towards Jensen’s house. Each of them took a slightly different route, so if any of them were caught they wouldn’t all be.

 

Jensen opened the back door and let Danneel, Ruby and Raven in. Sophia had already arrived, and was sitting on the couch with a bottle of water. Jensen handed each of them a bottle and sat down next to Sophia.

 

“Jensen,” his mother asked tiredly, “what’s going on?”

 

“Sorry Mrs. Ackles, I wanted to try out morning runs and I forced them all to come with me,” Sophia lied.

 

“Oh,” Mrs. Ackles yawned, “Jensen after your friends leave I need to talk to you.”

 

***

 

After Jensen shoved Sophia out the door, she was worried about him and it was nice but she couldn’t destroy his mother’s life, so she was a little out of her element, he turned to his mother. She patted the cushion next to her and he sat down.

 

“Sophia’s mother told me she saw you smoking,” she started, “I didn’t want to believe it, but honey you have changed so much in the last couple months, even more in the last few weeks. I’m not mad I just want to understand.”

 

“Mom there’s nothing you can do, okay? Yes, I am smoking but that’s it. I got tired of all of that hair, and the color of my room. Okay?” Jensen asked.

 

His mother’s eyes started to tear up and then she got a stern look on her face, “You will stop smoking. I will get you patches or gum or what ever other,” She struggled, “Shit they have to help you. But you _WILL_ quit, Jensen Ross Ackles. Do you understand me?”

 

“Yes’m,” Jensen responded softly.

 

“I’m sorry, I missed that, what did you say?”

 

“Yes ma’am,” Jensen responded loudly.

 

“Good, now what do you want for breakfast?” She asked.

 

“Pancakes?” Jensen asked hesitantly.

 

“Okay. Go take a shower, and they’ll be ready when you’re done.”

 

***

 

His hair was still dripping occasionally while he was eating quietly across the table from his mother. His father had cheated on her and remarried, Jensen didn’t see him unless it was court mandated. She was doing the best she could and until Morgan came into his life they had a great relationship, he could tell her anything and he knew way to much about her sex life, or lack there of. He missed it but couldn’t bring himself to tell her about how stupid he’d been.

 

“Why was Danneel’s face painted?” 

 

The question brought him out of his own head. “Camouflage,” Jensen responded with a small chuckle.

 

“For a jog?” She asked with a chuckle of her own.

 

“We are talking about Danneel,” He reminded.

 

They both burst out laughing.

 

***

 

Rule 4: Besties will surprise you, even though they totally shouldn't

 

Rule 5: Pancakes are better than olive branches.


	7. All Hell Breaks Loose & Pete's Pizza

***

 

The next day at school was oddly calm. No one had seen Jeffery Dean Morgan and without him the jocks seemed lost. No slurs were uttered, nerds put in lockers, or “BRO!” screamed across the hall the entire day.

 

***

 

The following day was not calm, it was insane from the second Jensen and Sophia arrived.

 

Ruby, Raven and Danneel ran up to the car. Ruby ripped open the Jensen’s door causing him to fall out on to the pavement. “Amy Ashley is flipping shit!” Ruby exclaimed.

 

A moment later police cruisers arrived with their sirens blaring. Police ran from the vehicles, leaving their doors open.

 

Jensen pulled himself off the ground and the five of them ran after the cops.

 

The scene that awaited them shocked them all in to silence, each frozen in place. Amy Ashley had her legs wrapped around Jeffery’s neck, pounding her well-manicured fists on the top of his head. Jeffery was spinning in circles trying and failing to get her off of him and not strangle himself in the process.

 

“You cheating BASTARD!!! How could you do this to me!” Amy was screaming.

 

“Get off me! You’re a crazy bitch!” Jeffery kept yelling.

 

“Miss, please release him!” One of the cops yelled.

 

A cheerleader ran at the cop and started hitting him with her purse. “This doesn’t concern you!” she shouted.

 

That seemed to bring the rest of the cheerleaders and jocks out of their stupors because they began yelling at each other. The police and teachers were trying to stop the growing fight. Everytime a fight was broken up three more started.

 

Jensen took a step back to avoid being tackled by a girl wearing a ‘Team Gale’ shirt. She landed on a girl with a ‘Team Peeta’ shirt on and started slamming her head into the pavement. The fight was beginning to get bloody. Finally the principal grabbed the shotgun out of the policeman’s hands and shot a warning shot into the air.

 

Everyone stopped.

 

“That is ENOUGH!” The principal started, “You are all young men and women! Act your age!”

 

There was a moment of peace, everyone let go of what ever they were holding; hair, shirts, purses. It seemed like everything was going to be okay.

 

“Fuck off old man,” Amy Ashley screeched.

 

The fight broke out again even more intense than before. The principal was punched in the face and landed at Danneel’s feet, blood spilling from his nose, creating a red pool under her shoes.

 

“Anyone else really hungry?” Danneel asked.

 

The four of them looked at her in shock and then shrugged. They started the walk back down the parking lot. 

 

“My mother would probably be happy if I didn’t join the fight,” Ruby commented.

 

“My mom will probably call me the second this is on the news to make sure I’m not dead,” Jensen laughed.

 

“Mine’ll just be glad that I didn’t start it,” Sophia stated mildly, before laughing so hard she fell into a car.

 

The alarm sounded immediately but in the chaos it was almost impossible to hear.

 

***

 

They were eating at Pete’s Pizza; the pizza had just been delivered to their table when every one of their phones started to go off.

 

#Sophia

 

_”I swear to god if you caused that fight I will send you to your maker!”_

 

“Hello, mom. I wasn’t involved in the fight.”

 

_”You weren’t?”_

 

“Nope, and I’m fine, fyi. I’m eating pizza with Jensen and the girls. Then were probably going to hang out at Jensen’s. I’ll be home for supper.”

 

_“You’ll… um… okay. Bye Sophia.”_

 

#Jensen

 

_“Sweetie are you okay!?”_

 

“Yeah mom I’m okay. We saw the cops and heard the fight so we left.”

 

_“You left? Where are you?”_

 

“Pete’s. I’m going to bring the girls over after were done eating.”

 

_“Okay. See you in a little bit. I’m going to check on that private school, bet they don’t have the cops called to their school.”_

 

“Mom-“

 

(Dial tone)

 

#Danneel

 

“Hello.”

 

_Hello, do you have a few minutes to take a-“_

_(Click)_

_#Ruby_

__“Ruby! Why did you cause a fight! I thought we raised you better than that!”_ _

_“Didn’t fight. You didn’t. Bye.”_

__“What?”_ _

_(Click)_

_#Raven_

_“Hey.”_

__“Oh thank god. I thought I was going to have to identify you in the morgue or something.”_ _

_“Nope.”_

__“What is but is not?”_ _

_“Mom seriously! I’m not a ghost. You know the newly ectoplasmic can’t take corporeal form.”_

__“You’re right! Silly me.”_ _

_“I’m going to go now… see you later mom.”_

__“Toodles.”_ _

_(Click)_

_They all looked at each other. “I can not believe that I am even related to her,” Sophia and Ruby complained._

_“My mom is looking into private school for me,” Jensen muttered._

_“My parents didn’t even call,” Danneel deadpanned._

_“Least none of your parents thought you were a ghost,” Raven exclaimed._

_All eyes turned to Raven, who just sighed before grabbing a piece of pizza._

_***_

_Danneel’s parents finally called. She screamed at them for not calling sooner before hanging up and throwing her phone across the room._

_They were watching ‘John Dies @ the End’. Jensen’s mother had promptly left the room after the doorknob turned into a penis._

_School was canceled for the next several days because so many of the students and faculty were in the hospital._

_Jensen turned from his spot on the floor to look at his friends. All in all it was a great day._

_***_

__


	8. Sophia is SO not going there.

Two days later, school was still canceled and Sophia had decided to make use of their third day off. They met at Raven’s house again, this time though Raven’s mother stopped them two feet into the house.

 

“Um, Wha-“ Ruby started.

 

“Shh,” Raven’s mother interrupted, holding a silver box and waving it over them like a metal detector wand. 

 

After a few moments Raven walked into the living room and put her hand on her hip, “Mom,” She scolded.

 

“Yes, dear?” Her mother asked distractedly.

 

“They are people, not people like, leave them alone,” Raven explained.

 

“How do you know?” Her mother whined.

 

Raven rolled her eyes, “We’ll be in my room,” she said before gesturing for them to follow her.

 

“Keep the door open!” Her mother called.

 

“Is she afraid that Jensen is going to get handsy?” Ruby asked causing Jensen to glare daggers at her.

 

“I wish,” Raven exclaimed before starting up the stairs. They followed her and when she opened the door to her bedroom they all gasped. “What?” She asked.

 

“It’s so,” Danneel breathed.

 

“Normal,” Ruby finished.

 

“Wow, you two suck,” Raven retorted.

 

“So does Jensen, don’t forget about him,” Ruby laughed.

 

Jensen pouted, glaring had no affect but pouting always made Sophia all protective. She didn’t let him down.

 

SMACK!

 

“Ow, what was that for?” Ruby complained, rubbing the back of her head.

 

“Leave our little gay boy alone,” Sophia commanded.

 

“Sophia!” Jensen whined.

 

“Shut it, Jenny,” She laughed.

 

They formed a circle on Raven’s floor and Sophia had that smile on her face again that made them all nervous. “We did good, but we haven’t completely destroyed him yet. Steps five and six will make him cry like a little bitch. Or they will if we do them right,” Sophia told them.

 

“We aren’t going to, like, cut his dick off or whatever, are we?” Danneel asked nervously.

 

“No, that would be illegal,” Sophia exclaimed, “plus, I don’t want to get that close to him, just saying. No, step five is getting him kicked off all of his sports teams. Which will leave him friendless and vulnerable.”

 

“You, are scary,” Raven informed her.

 

“Only when dipshits fuck with the people I love,” Sophia retorted.

 

“That sounds, well, scary and shit, but how exactly are we going to do that?” Ruby inquired.

 

Sophia opened her backpack and pulled out a construction paper sign. 

 

‘Mid-Season Try outs!’

‘In the north gym… WOO!’

‘We’ll miss you, Gordon!’

‘:*(‘

 

“Jensen, you’ll be joining the wrestling team,” Sophia stated, “Danneel, football and Ruby you’ll be joining the baseball team. Gordon’s untimely death has given us many opportunities.”

 

“Soph, I don’t know how to wrestle,” Jensen pointed out.

 

She laughed and pulled a book out of her backpack. When they saw what she had, the girls laughed and Jensen groaned. ‘The Gay Kama Sutra.’ “Also happy birthday,” Sophia said laughing again.

 

“I hate you guys sometimes,” Jensen mumbled looking away so they couldn’t see the blush that appeared on his cheeks.

 

“Luckily we aren’t guys then, huh,” Ruby laughed.

 

“What about me?” Raven asked. A second later she added, “step five, not the guy thing.”

 

“We will be working on step six,” Sophia responded, “Danneel you can help, but football is your focus, okay?”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Danneel stated, “What’s step six?”

 

“Barrow his credit cards and buy things,” Sophia shrugged to herself; she would so make the best super villain mastermind ever.

 

“OH!” Danneel exclaimed, “I know the perfect pair of shoes for step six, they have studs and sequins and leather! So much LEATHER!”

 

“Sorry, Danni,” Sophia apologized, “we have to buy, ‘guy stuff’.”

 

Danneel instantly deflated.

 

“Why can’t I help with that?” Jensen asked.

 

All four girls cocked their heads at him. “Really wanna go there?” Ruby asked.

 

He sighed, they were right, “Fuck.”


	9. CRY!

  
Author's notes: Sophia's POV  


* * *

***

 

Football try-outs were not going well for Danneel. She was obviously not the right choice for this particular mission. Sophia was sitting next to Jensen and the girls, visibly cringing every time the ball came at Danneel, who screamed and ducked away from it. Finally it became too much for Sophia to deal with.

 

“Fuck it, Jenny, hold my purse,” Sophia exclaimed, throwing the Raso Ricamo Framed Doctor’s Bag her mother had bought/forced upon her at him. She kicked off her heels and ran down the bleachers. “Danni, go sit down. I got this,” She commanded.

 

Danneel ran up to her friends, complaining about football, grass stains and broken nails.

 

Sophia shook her head and walked over to the coach. “Coach, can I try out?” She asked sweetly.

 

“Are you anything like your friend?” He asked looking down at her wardrobe with distain.

 

Sophia laughed, “Which ones the quarterback?”

 

“Morgan, why?” He asked.

 

“Perfect, watch,” She said before taking off at full speed in Jeffery’s direction. She bent just a little at her waist and slammed her shoulder into his stomach, causing him to flip over her shoulder and land flat on his back on the ground.

 

The coach blew his whistle and raised an eyebrow at her. “Morgan, pick a play. Defense get behind the young lady,” he commanded.

 

They did what they were told and Sophia got into position, Morgan was going to cry, and she was going to be the cause if she had anything to say about it. The whistle sounded and she squeaked by the left and right tackle before smashing Jeffery into the turf.

 

Jensen and the girls cheered their hearts out, except Danneel who was still pouting about her nails.

 

The other jocks laughed at him and Sophia quirked an eyebrow at him. “Tommy you suck ass! You’re supposed to keep me protected!” Jeffery complained.

 

“Mike didn’t do shit either,” Tommy protested, “Plus you always say we’re not supposed to cock block you. She’s hot. Out of your league and H-O-T, hot.”

 

Jeffery grumbled and lifted himself back up to his feet. “Again,” he demanded.

 

“Fine, I’ll put you in your place again,” Sophia taunted, “Just don’t go crying to mommy when your ass ends up black and blue.”

 

The coach blew his whistle again, “Cut it out and do another play.”

 

No matter what Tommy, Mike or Jeffery did the result was always the same, Jeffery, flat on his back, with Sophia standing over him. Jeffery still hadn’t cried and it was pissing Sophia off. ‘Okay, new plan,’ Sophia thought to herself.

 

The next time the whistle went off Sophia dropped back, causing Tommy and Mike to fall flat on their faces. She launched herself over them and hit Jeffery in the knees, which caused his body to flip over itself and made Jeffery land, face first, on Mike’s perky ass.

 

Mike jumped up, freaking out. Jeffery didn’t get up; he just lay there on the turf. “Are you okay?” Sophia asked, wearing her best beauty pageant smile.

 

“Yeah,” Jeffery groaned.

 

Sophia’s smile morphed into an evil smirk. “Here, let me help you up,” She said.

 

“No,” Jeffery screamed as she drug him to his feet. His reason for doing so became quite apparent immediately.

 

“Cute,” Sophia commented mildly. The other football players looked at him and then their jaws dropped.

 

“Dude!” Mike exclaimed, “That is so not okay!”

 

Jeffery did everything he could to hide his erection from his teammates but enough of them had seen it. They all started laughing at him. His eyes started to tear up and he turned and ran from them. Sophia did a mini-mental victory dance. She knew that if she couldn’t turn him on, then he was entirely gay and Mike’s ass was just waiting for a giant smooch.

 

“Hit the showers,” The coach commanded. Sophia started to head to the ladies locker room but the coach stopped her. “Nice work today, were you serious about joining the team or did you just want to lay Morgan out a few times?” He asked.

 

“Both?” Sophia asked.

 

The coach laughed. “What’s your name?”

 

“Sophia Bush.”

 

“Well, how would you like to be a linebacker, Miss. Bush?” He asked.

 

“If you never call me that again, I would love to,” She responded.

 

“Alright,” He cheered, “I’ll need to meet with you and your parents to get the wavers and everything signed.”

 

“Parents?” She asked mortified.

 

“Yeah, unfortunately this is school doesn’t have a women’s team, so I need the wavers signed so we can play against other teams,” he responded.

 

Sophia almost passed out. In that moment she remembered why she had asked Danneel to do it. Hitler would never let her play football or anything else that might interfere with the pageants.

 

***

 

“Mother!” Sophia exclaimed for the billionth time.

 

“NO!” Her mother shouted back.

 

“But,” She started.

 

“Are you not listening? I said no, end of discussion. You will break your nails and put on way to much muscle and football is for BOYS! It is simply unacceptable,” Her mother scolded.

 

“Mom, you redo my nails weekly anyways,” Sophia pointed out, “And, I can already take out the other players. No increased muscle needed.”

 

“Sophia,” Her mother threated.

 

“Mother, I do you’re stupid pageants, wear these uncomfortable shoes and eat six tiny fucking meals a day for you! I deserve, no, I demand that I be allowed to do something I want to do for once!” Sophia screamed.

 

Her mother didn’t do or say anything for several moments, shock showed on her normally frozen face. “Fine. But, if you lose the next pageant because of this nonsense then you never bring it up again. And watch. Your. Fucking. Mouth,” She punctuated.

 

“Yes mother,” Sophia said. She had won the battle, but she knew this war was far from over. Sophia went up to her room and texted Jensen and Danneel.

 

_‘Hitler said yes, mostly. Got HIS card!’_

 

Then she sent a text to Ruby asking about how baseball went and texted Jensen again to ask about wrestling team.

 

Ruby _‘On’_

 

Jensen _‘Ban4life… :-[‘_

 

***


	10. What I Learned About Wrestling...

  
Author's notes: Jensen's time during CRY!  


* * *

***

 

Jensen’s throat was sore when he went into the wrestling practice room, screaming for Sophia had really taken it out of him but he had to admit that it was fun. Giant muscle bound men and scrawny little boys were already waiting inside.

 

He sat down on the very edge of the mat, as far away from the others as he could, while still being in the room. The coach pointed at him and one of the muscle men, things only went down hill from there. Apparently the Gay Kama Sutra is nothing like wrestling. Not like he was comfortable enough to just grab random guys the way the book instructed, and every time he even thought about doing it, he got weak in the knees, which made it easier to pin him.

 

If he was honest with himself, he didn’t exactly mind being pinned, but the fact that this was part of his mission made him try to wrestle. Which lead to him grabbing the other guy’s crotch and rutting back against him a few dozen times.

 

The coach blew her whistle and was not amused, “You,” she shouted, pointing at Jensen, “Are banned for life. Leave and don’t you dare come back!”

 

Jensen picked up his bag and bolted from the room. He sighed when he had made it to a safe distance and then started a text to Sophia to tell her what happened.

 

“Hey, come try out!” An overly perky voice exclaimed.

 

Jensen turned towards the noise and was surprised to see Amy’s little sister, Ashley. “Me?” Jensen asked sheepishly.

 

“Yeah!” She exclaimed happily, “I heard you cheering for the scary brunette girl.”

 

Jensen laughed, “Okay,” He conceded.

 

***

 

An hour later and Jensen was a cheerleader. He had mixed feelings, amazement, that he could actually keep up with the other cheerleaders and annoyance at the thought of what his friends would say when they found out. He pulled out his phone and called his mother. 

 

_“Hi sweetie, how is wrestling going?”_

 

Jensen blushed and was very glad that he had called her instead of talking to her face to face. “Um, it’s not. I’m a cheerleader now,” he informed her quietly.

 

_“A cheerleader?”_

 

“Uhm, yeah, a cheerleader,” he responded.

 

_“seriously?”_

 

“Yes, seriously! God mom, do you not think I can do it?” He asked.

 

_“You don’t like cheerleaders. Why did you want to become one? Also sweetie you’re not exactly the picture of happy-sunshine-ness these days.”_

 

“Well, I,” Jensen started. He really didn’t want to tell his mom that he was trying to destroy someone’s life, so he settled on, “Sophia made the football team, and I wanted to cheer her on.”

 

_“I thought Danni was trying out for football.”_

 

“Mom, you know Danni, how do you think that went?” He asked.

 

_“Ha ha. True enough.”_

 

“Okay, well I just wanted to let you know what was up… Bye mom,” He laughed.

 

_“Bye honey!”_

 

“Hey, do you, like, wanna get ice cream with us?” A female voice asked from behind him.

 

“Yeah sure, Ashley,” he responded.

 

***

 

That night Jensen got a text that said that Sophia was allowed to be on the football team and had stolen Jeffery’s credit card. He also got one that asked about wrestling and when he responded that he was banned for life he got another text back.

 

_‘WAT!’_

_‘Followd gay,sutra.’_

_‘:O’_

_‘m a cheerleader.’_

_‘Wat!!! Lol!!!’_

_‘ >:[‘_

_‘Sry. Tat works. Nice job?’_

 

***


	11. Danneel's Boy's Toys.

***

 

Friday was upon them quicker than any of them could believe. Once again they met at Raven’s house after school, luckily her mom was out so they didn’t get tested for not-human-ness this time.

 

“Jensen’s a cheerleader!” Ruby laughed.

 

“Shut up,” Jensen yelled.

 

“Nice come back. Seriously though, you didn’t flame enough?” Ruby asked.

 

“Ruby, quit or I will say and do things that will make you cry like the bitch you’re acting like,” Sophia informed her with a smoldering glare.

 

“Yes, mother,” Ruby muttered under her breath.

 

“I heard that. Wonder what I should tell your mother first,” Sophia threatened.

 

Ruby’s eyes bugged out and her face got pale.

 

Sophia smiled, “Now, I am on the football team. Jensen’s a cheerleader. Danneel did you go shopping?”

 

“Yes,” Danneel said with a shit-eating grin on her face.

 

“For ‘guy stuff’?” Sophia asked skeptically.

 

“Yep,” Danneel nodded.

 

“Ruby did you make it onto the baseball team?” Sophia asked, turning to the still unnaturally pale girl to her left.

 

Ruby just nodded.

 

“Danni, what did you get?” Raven asked excitedly. 

 

“Well,” Danneel started, “I went to his Facebook page and bought everything I could from his likes list.”

 

“Wow,” the others in the room exclaimed in unisons.

 

“What?” Danneel asked cocking her head to the side.

 

“Well, that’s really, smart, actually,” Jensen said.

 

Danneel glared at him, “I’m not an airhead! Just because I’m blond and hot, doesn’t not mean I’m smart!” She yelled.

 

“Sorry,” Jensen replied sheepishly.

 

“So what was on his list?” Ruby asked, her shock obviously having worn off.

 

“I took a few liberties but a life time subscription to MAGNUM, new tires,” Danneel laughed, “All of the Imagine Dragons’ CDs, and I ate at Hooters, which was annoying, BTW. Those girls may have tits but _they_ are airheads.”

 

“Wow,” They repeated.

 

“How much did all that cost?” Raven asked.

 

“Um, well two are maxed out. But I don’t really know. I hate receipts,” Danneel explained.

 

“What about the third?” Sophia asked.

 

“I got shoppers remorse,” Danneel told her.

 

“There not your cards,” Sophia protested.

 

“Um, yeah, I know that, it’s just when I max out cards it makes me sad cause it reminds me of the bills at the end of the month,” Danneel said.

 

Sophia opened her mouth to respond but Jensen interrupted her, “No, that’s perfect. If all three were maxed it would look suspicious.”

 

“I was just going to say, way to go, Danni. Fuck,” Sophia groaned.

 

“Sorry,” he apologized.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Sophia muttered. “Ruby, when is the next baseball game?”

 

“Um, tomorrow?” Ruby asked.

 

“Okay, aim for Morgan when you hit,” Sophia said.

 

“How am I supposed to do that? We’re on the same team,” Ruby exclaimed.

 

“I know! Jesus!” Sophia pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath before continuing, “If he bats before you, aim for his face. Okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Ruby replied quietly.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot, I got you something,” Danneel exclaimed. She dug in her bag for a few moments before pulling out a new baseball glove and shoving it at Ruby.

 

“Sexy,” Ruby commented, “Thanks Danni.”

 

“Don’t thank me, thank Jeffery,” Danneel laughed.

 

***

 

The next day Jensen sat next to Sophia, Danneel and Raven on the bleachers. It was Ruby’s first turn to bat.

 

“GO RUBY!” Jensen cheered. All three girls turned to him with raised eyebrows. “What?” He asked self-consciously.

 

“Were the arm and hip movements necessary?” Sophia asked with a smile.

 

“I guess not,” He admitted.

 

Ruby tapped her bat on home plate a few times before getting into position. Swing and a miss.

 

“Strike one!”

 

Ruby tapped her bat a few more times, shook her head and got back into position.

 

“Strike two!”

 

She screamed loud and animalisticially before getting ready again. This time the ball went flying, only a few feet above Jeffery’s head and into out field. Ruby made it all the way back to home plate before the ball made it to the catcher.

 

The entire crowd was cheering so loudly that it made their ears hurt, but they didn’t care, Ruby made it home!

 

The next time that Ruby made it up to bat she hit the ball on her first swing. It cup checked a member of the other team who had jumped in front of Morgan.

 

The time after that the ball hit Morgan’s shoulder but barely slowed him down at all. The entire game was exactly the same; Morgan avoided every ball sent in his direction. Ruby was getting angry; no matter what she did Jeffery would just not be in the right place when she hit the ball. It was time to get creative. Unfortunately, she didn’t get a chance to bat in the last inning. The game was over, they had won, but there was still an unpleasant taste in Ruby’s mouth.

 

The team surrounded her, all screaming their praises; apparently she had helped them get most of their runs. When Jeffery came over to congratulate her, she nodded and put a smile on her face that hurt it was so intense. Morgan started walking over to the coach and Ruby saw her opportunity. She stuck her leg out, just enough to trip him.

 

He fell face first on to home plate.

 

Her friends cheered louder.

 

***


	12. The Final Step!

  
Author's notes: This is the final step... not the end of the story, promise!  


* * *

“So, now that the jocks like us and the coaches are more afraid of losing us than they are of losing Morgan, we only have one step left. Step eight,” Sophia informed them.

 

“Um what about seven?” Danneel asked.

 

“Step seven was part of step six. When his parents see his credit card statements in a week, they will destroy him. We don’t have to do anything to help with that,” Sophia responded.

 

“Oh, awesome. Anyone else kind of sad?” Danneel asked.

 

“Sad about what?” Ruby asked.

 

“Well, once this last step or whatever is done. What will we do? No ones really done anything bad to us, except Jeffery, and he’s probably not going to be alive much longer,” She responded, sending a pointed look at Sophia.

 

“We’re not going to kill him, Danni,” Sophia laughed. “But you’re right, it is kind of sad, I’ve never felt this alive before.”

 

“Jensen you should go sleep with some other dude,” Ruby put in.

 

Smack! 

 

Smack!

 

Smack!

 

Smack!!!

 

“OW! Jesus, I was just kidding,” Ruby complained.

 

Jensen glared at her. “Shut up and let the beautiful lady to my left speak.”

 

Sophia burped and then readjusted her bra. “Oh, me?” She laughed, “Yeah, okay, so step eight is telling him the truth.”

 

“What!? We can’t do that!” Jensen exclaimed.

 

“No way!” Ruby agreed.

 

“Why!?” Raven asked.

 

Danneel laughed, “Sophia’s lady like. I get it.”

 

“After everything, you all still question me?” Sophia asked obviously hurt.

 

“Soph, it’s not that we don’t trust you or whatever. But what will telling him do?” Jensen asked.

 

Sophia had her game face back on. “We’ve covered our tracks, quite well. Telling him will make him angry, so he’ll tell people.”

 

“And?” Ruby interrupted.

 

“They’ll think he’s crazy. Everything we’ve done could have happened with out us. His tires were flat. He accidentally put diesel in his tank. He left the dome light on and the window cracked. We joined teams, he just happened to be on, and we're better than he is. All of that is believable. But once he knows, he’ll try to take revenge, and he’s not as good as us. He’ll say we started it or something stupid like that, no one will believe him. We’ll smell squeaky clean and he’ll smell like a chili turd, with a shopping addiction,” Sophia explained.

 

They stared at her, in complete shock, not one of them had thought about the big picture in such a way.

 

Sophia brushed off her shoulder and shrugged, “Yeah, I really am that good.“

 

They all laughed.

 

“So, are we just going to tell him or?” Jensen asked.

 

“Well, we have to wait until after his parents see the bill, so for now, just continue what you’ve been doing,” Sophia responded.

 

“What about me? I mean besides a place to plot, what am I really doing?” Raven asked.

 

“Well, if you want, you could spread vicious rumors about him. You’re nice and liked by pretty much everyone,” Sophia responded.

 

Raven smiled for a few seconds and then her smile turned into panic, “What am I supposed to say!? I don’t do rumors. Like, what should I say about him?”

 

“KISS,” Danneel responded.

 

“Kiss?” Raven exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, K, keep, I, it, S, simple, S, stupid. The best rumors are simple and leave a lot of room for imagination,” She explained.

 

“Okay, so, like I heard he sprouted wood after landing on Mike’s butt face first?” Raven asked.

 

“Yes, but that’s not a rumor, that really happened,” Sophia explained.

 

“I have some good cheerleader gossip. If you want I could tell you what their saying and you could just spread it wider than they can,” Jensen put in.

 

Ruby giggled and Jensen glared at her.

 

“But their popular,” Raven protested, “How can I get it farther than they can.”

 

“They’re cheerleaders. Most people don’t listen to their gossip and actually believe it. But you, people would trust. If you spouted the same garbage as them, their claims would be seen as legit. Oh, I’m liking this,” Sophia cooed.

 

The others in the room moved away from Sophia slightly. “Besides the scary part at the end, she’s right,” Jensen said, “If you told me that rain was a bunch of winged rabbits peeing on us, I would believe it. The gossip is a lot more believable than that, so it should be fairly easy.”

 

“Where did that image come from and how do I destroy that place?” Ruby roared.

 

“It was a dream I had last night. Don’t ask,” Jensen responded.

 

“Don’t tell. Your dreams should stay in your own head because now it’s invading my mind and it’s far to sparkly for my taste,” Ruby grumbled.

 

***

 

A week later everyone was talking about Jeffery Dean Morgan and none of it was flattering. Jensen fed Raven a constant stream of random gossip from the cheerleaders and the gossip was never in short supply. Raven had managed to make him public enemy number one, which also helped get the jocks on Sophia and Ruby’s sides.

 

At football practice that day after school the coach called Jeffery over. Sophia being a concerned teammate followed him over but kept a semi respectful distance.

 

“Yeah coach?” Morgan asked.

 

“Morgan you’re grades are slipping. If you don’t fix them, you won’t be able to play on Saturday. Do you understand?” The coach asked.

 

“Yes coach,” Jeffery mumbled.

 

“Is everything okay?” Coach asked obviously concerned.

 

“Nothings going right lately. I’m okay, and I’ll get my grades up,” Jeffery sighed.

 

‘Perfect,’ Sophia thought to herself. 

 

After practice she texted Jensen and the girls. _‘Meet 2nite. :D’_

 

***

 

“My mom is going to kill me if I miss dinner again. What’s up?” Jensen asked.

 

“Morgan’s feeling the pressure. Tomorrow after school, we’re meeting to study for a big test,” Sophia informed them.

 

“What test?” Danneel gasped.

 

“It’s not a real test. We’re kidnapping little Jeffery tomorrow, right?” Ruby stated.

 

“Right. But were not kidnapping. We’ll wait for him after school, pull him aside and tell him what’s been going on. Jensen you can’t be there, at least not at first. Wait to show your pretty face until after he asks why we’ve been doing this,” Sophia told him.

 

“This is so exciting!” Raven exclaimed, “Can I tell him about the rumors?”

 

“Of course,” Sophia laughed.

 

“And I can tell him about the credit cards?” Danneel begged.

 

“Yep,” Sophia responded.

 

“I love you guys,” Jensen said.

 

The girls turned on him and cocked their eyebrows.

 

“Did I say that out loud?” Jensen asked sheepishly.

 

“You did,” Sophia confirmed and hugged him.

 

Danneel and Raven joined the hug and eventually so did Ruby. “We are still not guys you know,” Ruby stated.

 

***


	13. Shock and AW!

***

 

3:30 p.m.

 

Sophia was becoming impatient; just how much tutoring could the teacher do before realizing that Jeffery was a lost cause.

 

3:34 p.m.

 

Jeffery pushed the door open and started walking towards the parking lot. Sophia and Ruby walked over to his car and leaned against it. A few seconds later Jeffery saw them. “What’s up?” He asked mildly.

 

“Just wanted to see how you’re doing,” Sophia responded, fighting back a smile.

 

Jeffery stopped and studied them. “Doing with what?” Suspicion dripped from every word out of his mouth.

 

“Well, we heard the rumors, you might get kicked off the baseball and football teams,” Ruby put in.

 

“You’re good, it’d suck to lose you,” it sounded fake even to Sophia who had said it.

 

Jeffery was brighter than Sophia had given him credit for. “You obviously don't like me, so what's your game?" He asked.

 

“Our game is simple,” Sophia said.

 

“Destroy you,” Ruby finished.

 

Jeffery’s face turned red, “What the fuck did I ever do to you?”

 

“One second,” Ruby held up her finger at him while typing on her phone.

 

“Hi,” Jensen said coldly.

 

“You,” Morgan laughed. “Seriously?”

 

Danneel and Raven stepped around his car. “And us,” Danneel informed him. “Also I think you lost these,” She said throwing his credit cards at him.

 

“I told rumors about you!” Raven exclaimed happily.

 

Sophia looked at Raven and shook her head. “You hurt Jensen and you obviously don’t care,” Sophia told him. “I want you to know what we did to you. And more importantly I want you to know that no one will believe you if you tell them.”

 

“We broke into your car,” Ruby stated.

 

“Ruined your relationship,” Sophia laughed.

 

“Maxed out your credit cards,” Danneel mocked.

 

“Stole your homework and replaced it with Danni’s,” Jensen added.

 

“Wait, that was my homework?” Danneel asked.

 

“Yeah sorry,” Jensen apologized.

 

“We also spread rumors about you and dropped your cell phone in a gas station toilet,” Raven added.

 

“What the fuck!” Jeffery exclaimed, taking an aggressive step towards them.

 

“Go ahead and beat us up. That would be a hate crime on the little gay boy and beating up girls will do awesome things for your already shitty rep,” Ruby threatened.

 

Jeffery growled, bent over and picked up his credit cards, ripped open his car door and yelled, “You will not get away with this shit!” before slamming his door and driving away.

 

“That went well,” Ruby exclaimed.

 

“Better than I expected,” Sophia put in, “Question though, did you all really steal his homework? And did you seriously drop his phone in a gas station toilet?”

 

“No,” Jensen laughed, “I was in the moment and it just kind of came out.”

 

“Me too,” Raven chuckled. “Are we bad people?”

 

“Probably,” Jensen responded, “But he started it.”

 

“I need food, I’m thinking Chinese,” Danneel stated.

 

“Chinese?” Sophia asked.

 

“Yeah, if I’m a bad person, I want to eat good food,” She stated matter-of-factly.

 

***

 

Sophia’s plan was working faster than even she had expected. By the next day everyone thought that Jeffery was an asshole because he couldn’t handle girls being better than him at sports. And since he wouldn’t admit their motives, him hump-n-dumpin’ Jensen, no one thought that they had any reason to try and destroy him at all. Even the teachers were done with him. They called him on every minor infraction. Talking, not participating, anything and everything they could use as an excuse to glare at him while still technically being professional.

 

The jocks rallied around Ruby and Sophia, the cheerleaders around Jensen. By the end of the day it became clear that no one was on Jeffery’s side. 

 

Jensen saw him go into the men’s room and thought about going in there after him but when he felt a hand on his shoulder he thought better of it.

 

“Thanks, Soph,” He said softly.

 

“I know this isn’t easy for you,” She replied.

 

He laughed a humorless laugh. “You always could read people.”

 

“You’re not people, Jen, you’re my bestie. And I listened to you pine over Jeffery for years. I’m just sorry he didn’t live up to you’re expectations.” He hugged her. A sob racked his body and Sophia squeezed tighter. “Wanna skip out and just hang around somewhere?” Sophia asked gently rubbing circles on his back.

 

“Yeah,” he responded against her shoulder.

 

“Okay,” She told him, slowly backing away from him. “Ruby!” She called.

 

“Yeah?” Ruby asked and then looked at Jensen. “Got’m”

 

“I’ll be right back Jen,” Sophia told him. She walked down the hall to Mr. Winchester’s classroom. “Mr. Winchester, can I talk to you for a second?” She asked.

 

“Yes?” Mr. Winchester asked.

 

“More, privately,” Sophia almost begged.

 

Mr. Winchester locked and closed the classroom door. “Honestly you’re starting to freak me out, so out with it, Ms. Bush.”

 

Sophia held her tongue. She needed his help, so she would forgive the ‘Ms. Bush’ thing for now. “Can you mark me and Jensen present today please.”

 

“Of course, if you’re here,” He responded bluntly.

 

Sophia groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose between her finger and thumb. “Mr. Winchester, can you please just do this for me. I’ll explain everything later.”

 

“What’s going on?” Mr. Winchester asked, becoming more concerned.

 

“Jensen needs me right now,” Sophia yelled, “Count us absent or don’t. I stopped caring. Bye, Mr. Winchester.” Sophia marched over to the door.

 

“I’ll count you present. But I want an explanation tomorrow morning,” Mr. Winchester stated.

 

“Thanks,” She muttered before going back out into the chaos of the hallway. She went back to where she had left Ruby and Jensen but they weren’t there. Sophia was seriously annoyed, today sucked! She pulled out her phone.

 

_‘The F r u?’_

_‘Track’_

 

Sophia pushed her way through the crowd to the back door and pushed through. The sunlight hurt her eyes but she kept moving. She saw two people lying on the grass next to the track.

 

“Thanks,” she told Ruby.

 

“Yeah, did you…” Ruby trailed off.

 

“No, I’m going to steal him for the day. Thanks again,” Sophia responded.

 

“No problem,” Ruby muttered before pulling Jensen into another hug. “Love you, little homo.”

 

Jensen hugged her back a little tighter before letting go. Ruby meandered back to the building and once she was inside, Sophia took her spot on the grass next to Jensen.

 

After a few moments of silence. “That cloud looks like a giant cock,” Sophia commented.

 

Jensen chuckled. “Ug, I want to mope. Why do you have to make me laugh?”

 

“Because you are the most important person in my life,” Sophia informed him, “And when you mope, I get angry, which means that everyone else gets scared. You don’t want to be the reason Danni flinches every time I’m within ten feet of her, do you?”

 

“No,” Jensen replied softly. “Can we get out of here?”

 

“Yeah,” Sophia responded, standing up and pulling him up after her. “Any place specifically you want to go, Jen?”

 

“Can we just drive?” Jensen begged.

 

Sophia had blink several times so she didn’t start crying, she hated when he begged like that. “Of course.”

 

Jensen pulled out the keys and handed them to her. The walk down the parking lot was quiet, not comfortable but not uncomfortable either. When they got in the car, Sophia dug in her bag for her pack; she pulled a cigarette out and then passed the pack to Jensen.

 

Is It Love started playing the second the car started.

 

_Is it love, or just a curse_

_Do you feel good when I hurt_

_I need your heart to open up_

_If this love's not real, then it's just my luck_

_Mommy help me, I need your help_

_This little boy, he took my love_

_And he says these things that make my body pump up_

_But then he runs leavin me un-done_

_And I don't understand_

_For sex he said he'd be my man_

 

Jensen sang softly along with it.

 

***

 

Eventually they found themselves at the lake. Sophia turned off the car and looked down at Jensen, who had had his head in her lap for the last several songs. “You really like P!nk, huh?” She commented.

 

“It’s like she’s singing to me, you know?” Jensen responded.

 

“Yeah. P!nk’s a tough bitch, just like you,” She smiled and combed her fingers through his surprisingly soft spikes.

 

“I guess,” Jensen mumbled.

 

“I know its cliché and momish to say, but it will get better Jen. Jeffery’s a senior, he’ll be out of our school and out of your life in just a couple months,” Sophia told him.

 

“I know,” Jensen responded, sitting back up in his seat. “I just… I don’t know if I’m ready for him to leave. He hurt me twice but Soph, I can’t stop dreaming about a life with him… I’m pathetic,” he sobbed.

 

Sophia sighed. “Jen, he’s your first crush,” she started, Jensen opened his mouth, “Celebrities do not count,” She added and he shut his mouth. “you’ll probably always have feelings for him, but Jen, he’s not good for you, and I am positive that Ruby, Raven and Danni would all agree with me when I say that I will not let you date beneath yourself again.”

 

“Even if they’re really cute?” Jensen asked against her shoulder.

 

“Especially if they are really cute. It is always the cute ones that fuck people up,” She laughed.

 

Jensen laughed too.

 

“Feel better?” Sophia asked.

 

“Yeah. We should probably get home,” he said sadly, “Can we smoke again before we go?”

 

“No,” Sophia laughed before handing him the pack.

 

***


	14. Ashley Ashley

  
Author's notes: WOOHOO! longness...  


* * *

***

 

The next morning Jensen felt better, he still liked Jeffery, still felt horrible about what they had done to him, but he realized that Jeffery wasn’t worth it, thanks in no small part to Sophia. He resisted the urge to put on eyeliner and headed down stairs to have breakfast with his mom before school.

 

“No make up?” His mother commented pleasantly.

 

“No,” Jensen responded quietly, looking anywhere but at his mom and shuffling his feet nervously.

 

His mother put down the plate she had been holding, took a deep breath and then looked at him with a small amount of fear on her face. “Honey, the last time you got like this, you came out. I love you, but if you don’t tell me what’s on your mind, I may just keel over,” His mother informed him.

 

“I,” Jensen started, “Can we sit down?”

 

She nodded and pulled out her chair, before sitting down. He followed her example and tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

 

“I… I did something really stupid,” Jensen said, finding the table really interesting.

 

“Well, I know you’re not pregnant, so what is it?” She joked.

 

He laughed, against his will. “Mom I’m serious,” He protested.

 

“I know, but Jensen, you’re my baby, my beautiful smart baby,” she told him, “What ever it is, I’m sure isn’t as bad as you think it is.”

 

He took a deep breath and the words spilled out of him in one breath, “I slept with Jeffery Dean Morgan, twice, technically. He’s straight and has a girlfriend. Had a girlfriend. Which is also my fault. Sophia, Ruby, Raven, Danni and I destroyed his life.”

 

“Okay,” his mother said. “That was a lot. And it is kind of bad. Let me get this straight. You slept with a straight boy?” She checked.

 

He nodded.

 

“Twice.”

 

Nod.

 

“Then, you destroyed his life?”

 

“Yes,” Jensen whispered.

 

She got up and walked around the table, pulled the chair next to Jensen’s out, sat down and wrapped her arms around him. “You fucked up, honey. It’s okay everyone makes mistakes. I’m assuming this is why your beautiful hair is all gone, your change in mood and the disaster, you call a room.”

 

Jensen turned into her embrace and sobbed into her shoulder. “Yes,” he said between sobs.

 

“Let it out, I’m here for you, sweetie. I just want to understand why you would make the same mistake twice,” His mother soothed.

 

Jensen just cried harder.

 

She held him and rocked him back and forth gently. “You’re okay. I’m not mad, or disappointed.” She said.

 

Jensen pulled away and looked into her eyes. “Promise?” He begged.

 

“Promise,” She confirmed. “Want a brownie?” She asked.

 

“Yes,” Jensen said.

 

They sat at the table, Jensen stuffing brownie into his mouth, while his mother cut off small chunks with a fork. “You know, eventually, I’m going to want to know how you went about destroying Jeffery’s life,” His mother stated mildly, before biting another chunk of brownie off of her fork.

 

Jensen started choking on brownie. The entire time, the only thought going through his mind was ‘what a way to go.’ A few moments later he managed to swallow and cough up the obstruction.

 

“Are you ready for school?” His mother asked looking at her watch.

 

“Yeah,” Jensen responded. He ran up to his room, grabbed his backpack and car keys, then ran back downstairs, into the kitchen and hugged his mother. “Love you.”

 

“Love you too, have a good day,” She responded.

 

***

 

The school was empty as Jensen and Sophia made their way to Mr. Winchester’s class. A security guard was walking behind them. Jensen could hear his heart beating in his ears, he felt like he was going to be lynched.

 

Sophia knocked on the door and they waited.

 

It opened and Mr. Winchester invited them in. “Thanks,” He said to the security guard who just grunted in response. He sat on the corn of his desk, wrapped his arms over his chest and looked at Sophia. “I was promised an explanation,” He stated.

 

“Yeah,” Sophia confirmed. “Jensen had a bad day yesterday, he needed to get away and I took him away.”

 

He cocked his head at her and then turned to Jensen. “Could use a few more details. I did break one of the bigger school policies.”

 

“I slept with a straight boy. Use your imagination,” Jensen shot back.

 

“Ah, okay. I’m guessing that went about as well as when I slept with a lesbian,” Mr. Winchester put in.

 

Jensen and Sophia’s jaws dropped.

 

“What, you thought I lived under my desk or something?” He joked.

 

“No, it’s just, you’re a teacher,” Jensen exclaimed.

 

“I’m also a person,” He shrugged. “I’m glad I could help you out yesterday, but I expect to see you both later.” He got up and opened the door.

 

Sophia and Jensen just walked out of the room, to wrapped up in their own minds to notice anything, until they got outside and were assaulted by Danneel and Ruby, both screaming at them.

 

“Shut up!” Sophia shouted. When they did, she continued, “We’re fine. He didn’t give us detention. You do look pretty in that dress and yes we’re staying on the baseball and football teams. Did I miss anything?”

 

“Just me,” Raven joked. “Anything else I need to catch up on?”

 

“Danni got a new dress. Me and Sophia are staying on the teams. Jensen cried yesterday. I had ramen for dinner yesterday because my mom got Botox and couldn’t feel anything in _any_ part of her body. My dad bitched about that for like three hours,” Ruby rattled off.

 

“Jensen are you okay?” Raven asked.

 

“You actually heard that part?” Jensen laughed, “Yeah I’m better now. Also,” He said turning to Ruby, “Gross!”

 

“You didn’t have to hear about it for three hours, consider yourself lucky,” She retorted.

 

***

 

Jensen laughed. School had been over for half an hour, the cheerleaders were making signs for the upcoming pep rally, Ashley Ashley was helping him because he’d never made posters as a cheerleader before and the cheerleaders were apparently very particular about how they had to be done.

 

“I can’t believe you miss spelled pep!” Ashley laughed.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jensen laughed, “I don’t spell pep often, or well, ever!”

 

“P-E-P,” Ashley cheered, and then burst out laughing so hard that tears started running down her cheeks. “You are going to be the reason my mascara ran! You S-U-C-K, suck!”

 

“You just spelled, PEP SUCK!”

 

“That doesn’t even make any sense!”

 

***

 

“Hey mom, is it okay if I hang out with the cheerleaders for awhile?” Jensen asked into the phone.

 

_“Isn’t that what you’ve been doing for the last couple hours?”_

 

“Yeah, but I mean hang out outside of school,” He responded.

 

_“Okay, be home for dinner.”_

 

“What did she say?” Ashley asked.

 

“Be home for dinner,” Jensen said.

 

“WOOHOO!” Ashley exclaimed. “We should go get Mani Pedi’s.”

 

“Sure,” Jensen responded, “What’s that?”

 

The girls around him gasped dramatically.

 

“Wow, I was just kidding,” Jensen laughed.

 

“Oh god,” Ashley gasped, “that was so not funny.”

 

***

 

“Hey ladies,” The woman in the salon said. “And gentleman,” She added when she saw Jensen.

 

“Hi, Ally, we want six Mani Pedi’s today, please,” Ashley replied happily.

 

“Okay, just give me a minute and we’ll be right with you,” Ally replied.

 

“So, where were you yesterday anyways?” One of the girls asked.

 

“Me?” Jensen asked, “Um, I was hanging out with Sophia.”

 

“Is she the scary beauty pageant girl?” She asked.

 

“She’s also on the football team, can you believe that?” Another girl put in.

 

“Sophia’s not really scary once you get to know her. Okay, maybe a little, but she’s one of the nicest people I’ve ever met. And what’s wrong with her being on the football team?” Jensen demanded.

 

“Um, football is a boy sport,” The girl replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“You’re joking,” Jensen exclaimed.

 

“No way,” she responded, “she isn’t going to get anywhere playing football. She should be focusing on the pageants, those actually matter.”

 

“Amber shut up,” Ashley commanded, “Ignore her. She’s just mad because she can’t be a beauty queen or play football.”

 

Amber huffed.

 

***

 

After their Medi Pedi’s Ashley drove Jensen back to the school so he could get his car. “Thanks for inviting me, that was fun,” Jensen said admiring his nails again.

 

“My pleasure,” Ashley responded. “So are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, why?” Jensen asked self-consciously.

 

“You just seem, off… I don’t know maybe it’s just in my head,” Ashley laughed.

 

“Can you keep a secret?” Jensen asked nervously.

 

Ashley drew an invisible X over her heart. “Cross my heart.”

 

“I,” Jensen started. Then he thought better of it and said, “Really like being a cheerleader.”

 

Ashley laughed, “Wow, that is quite the bombshell!” She pulled up next to Jensen’s car and parked.

 

“Thanks again,” Jensen told her before climbing out.

 

“You’re welcome,” Ashley responded.

 

***

 

For the next several days Jensen spent the mornings with Sophia and the girls and the hours between the end of school and dinner with Ashley and the cheerleaders. He was really starting to feel happy again, accepted and good.

 

“Hello! Earth to Jensen,” Ashley laughed.

 

“What? Sorry,” Jensen said coming out of his daze.

 

“What’s going on in your head?” Amber asked.

 

“Just thinking about how awesome you all are,” Jensen chuckled.

 

“I don’t mean to interrupt your conversation but we have practice to get to,” The coach said sweetly.

 

The three of them got back into their places and stood completely still, waiting for the music to start. When the coach was polite, it was a very bad thing.

 

After practice Ashley ran up to Jensen. “What were you really thinking about earlier?” She asked.

 

“I already told you,” Jensen replied to quickly.

 

“Yeah, but you didn’t look happy, you looked sad,” Ashley retorted.

 

Jensen sighed. “Can we go somewhere and talk?” Jensen asked.

 

Ashley hooked her arm around his and dragged him outside. They sat down at a bench and Ashley looked expectantly at him.

 

“I slept with Jeffery,” Jensen blurted.

 

“What! When?” Ashley demanded, standing up angrily.

 

“Please don’t be mad,” Jensen begged, “I didn’t plan it, it just kind of happened.”

 

“When,” Ashley shouted. One of the other cheerleaders came over. “Not now!” Ashley growled at the girl. “When, Jensen!”

 

“A few months ago,” Jensen whispered.

 

Ashley screamed a high pitched “WHAT!”

 

“Ashley,” Jensen said.

 

“No, don’t you talk to me. My sister is in jail because of you! Don’t come to practice tomorrow, HOMEWRECKER!” She screamed and then stormed off.

 

Jensen pulled out his phone. It rang twice. “Soph, I need you,” He said softly. He couldn’t feel anything. His friend hated him and he didn't blame her at all.

 

***


	15. How Come Your Not Here?

  
Author's notes: Sophia's POV  
Little bit of mother daughter ness  


* * *

***

 

It took half an hour for Sophia to get to him. He hadn’t moved, barely breathed and was completely numb.

 

“Jen,” Sophia said, “Jensen. Hey, Jensen look at me. Jensen, please. Jensen, I need you to look at me, please,” Sophia begged. Tears started to form in her eyes, she blinked them back. “Jensen. God damn it! Jensen,” Sophia ground out. She shook his shoulder. No response. “Jensen, I’m sorry,” Sophia said before smacking him in the face.

 

“Ow!” Jensen exclaimed.

 

Sophia grabbed the front of his shirt, drug him to his feet and pulled him into a brutal hug. “Don’t you dare ever scare me like that again! Do you understand me?” She demanded, a tear made its way down her cheek.

 

“Sorry, Soph,” Jensen replied softly.

 

Her shoulder was becoming increasingly damp with every second she hugged him, but she didn’t care. “Jen, what happened?”

 

“I told Ashley that I-that I slept with J-Jeff-ery,” He sobbed.

 

“Aw, Jen, why did you tell her that?” Sophia asked softly.

 

“I thought that we were friends,” Jensen cried, “now she hates me Sophia. She hates me and I don’t blame her, I hate me!” Jensen exclaimed.

 

“Jensen, stop crying,” Sophia demanded, “You are stronger than this. Better than anyone who says shit about you. You will recover from this.”

 

“How,” Jensen asked, trying to stop himself from crying.

 

“Honestly, I have no idea. But you will, I’ll do my best to help you,” Sophia responded.

 

“Why?”

 

Sophia smacked him again. “I love you, which is why I smacked you BTW. You are a good person and if you can’t realize that, I guess I’ll have to smack you into believing it.”

 

Jensen stared at her. His face hurt, but his heart didn’t hurt as much. “Okay,” He responded. “I love you, Soph.”

 

“Love you too,” Sophia said.

 

***

 

Later that night Sophia sat in her bed crying. She should have done more for Jensen. She made sure he made it home, yes, but that wasn’t enough. She should have stayed the night, made him pie and held him while he slept like she used to when they were younger.

 

“Sophia,” A female voice called.

 

There was a dip in the mattress and a hand on her shoulder. “Mother, please leave me alone,” Sophia said.

 

“Sophia, I will do no such thing. What’s wrong?” Her mother asked. “Is your plan to destroy that boy not working?”

 

Sophia’s head shot up. “You know?” She asked.

 

“You left this downstairs,” Her mother responded handing a leather bound book to Sophia. “I remember when I gave this to you, you certainly like it better than the purse,” Her mother laughed.

 

“Yeah,” Sophia responded. “You read it," It wasn’t a question, "I don’t care if you did.”

 

“You do care,” her mother told her. “And I care about you, so stop stalling, what happened, that made my strong, stubborn little girl cry?”

 

“Jensen. He’s hurting and I can’t do anything to help him,” Sophia replied, a new round of tears rolled down her cheek.

 

Her mother put a finger under Sophia’s chin and made Sophia look at her before she spoke. “Being there for him is more than most people would do.”

 

“Mom, what if he hurts himself?” Sophia whispered.

 

“Then you’ll visit him in the hospital, and when he gets better, you’ll do exactly what I taught you to do to stupid people,” Her mother responded.

 

“Smack them,” Sophia cracked a tiny smile.

 

“Exactly. Sophia, not everyone in the world is your responsibility. You will do everything you can for him, but you can’t blame yourself if he doesn’t do what you think he should and something bad happens.”

 

Sophia’s mother opened her arms and Sophia crawled down the bed and into her mother’s arms. “I must look like shit,” Sophia commented.

 

Her mother chuckled, “Watch your mouth. And I think you look beautiful, Sophia. Caring is a beauty that no amount of make up or designer clothing can ever out shine. Caring about people is not something I’m very good at, which is why I’m glad you take after your father."

 

“Thanks mom,” Sophia said.

 

“Good night Sophia,” Her mother replied. She extricated herself from the hug, stood up, brushed imaginary dust off of her skirt and left Sophia’s room.

 

Sophia laughed. Her mother was seriously messed up, but then again so was she. Sophia dug around her purse for her phone, once she had it, she texted Danneel, Ruby and Raven.

 

Sophia to Raven, Ruby, Danneel _‘The Jeffery thing isn’t ova. Nxt stp keep ppl away from Jen.’_

 

Raven to Sophia _‘y’_

 

Sophia to Raven, Ruby, Danneel _‘He told Ashley he Fed Jeffery.’_

 

Ruby to Sophia ‘ _wat!!!’_

 

Danneel to Sophia _‘is he ok???’_

 

Sophia to Raven, Ruby, Danneel _‘He’s not so gr8 rite now. Do dmage ctrl’_

 

Ruby to Sophia _‘meaning?’_

 

Sophia to Raven, Ruby, Danneel _‘wateva to keep him from da fallout.’_

 

Ruby, Danneel, Raven to Sophia _‘Ok’_

 

Sophia threw her phone back into her purse and walked over to her computer. She logged on and went to YouTube. She found the song she was looking for and sent Jensen a text.

 

Sophia to Jensen _‘Listen 2 how come your not here. Plz.'_

 

The song was playing from her computer speakers and she sang along, stopping only a couple of times to laugh because, because of Jensen she knew all the words.

 

_Just come on back_

_And come on home_

_It ain't super smart to leave me alone_

_Light a flare, pick up the phone_

_I'm like a stoner babe without my bong_

_Are you hiding in the closet?_

_Are you underneath the bed?_

_Did you go for a long walk off a short pier?_

_How come you're not here?_

_Should I worry you've been bitten?_

_Or somebody got you high?_

_Quick come back_

_Or I might just die_

_How come you're not here?_

 

Sophia to Jensen _'Wish i was there...'_

 

***


	16. Tall, Dark and Goofy

  
Author's notes: Okay, this has Sophia's POV and Jensen's POV... so yeah... they alternate, woo!  


* * *

***

 

(Sophia’s POV)

 

Sophia shoved a cheerleader to the floor. “Opsie,” She mocked. Sophia hadn’t realized just how many cheerleaders there were in the school. They were like locusts and rabbits and bitches! Every time they got by a group of them, there was another group just standing there, glaring at Jensen. She turned to Ruby, “Mr. Winchester’s class, now,” She commanded.

 

Ruby wrapped an arm around Jensen’s waist and led him down the hallway. Danneel hit anyone who got to close with her purse; Sophia knew from experience that bricks were softer, than that purse. Raven walked behind Jensen and Ruby, randomly flipped people off and laughing like a lunatic.

 

Sophia turned on her heel looked for a blond, who was going to get the shit kicked out of her, in the crowd. She spotted the correct blond and shoved her way through glaring cheerleaders. “Ashley,” Sophia said.

 

“Crazy brunette,” Ashley responded. The girls around her laughed.

 

“Yeah, that’s me. How do you think I got that nickname?” Sophia asked coldly. “Oh, that’s right, I beat the shit out of Amy. I think I might add another Ashley to my list.” Sophia threatened.

 

All the color left Ashley’s face.

 

Sophia lunged at her, grabbed on of the other girls ponytails and ripped her arm back. Sophia looked down at her hand; there was a giant clump of bottle blond hair in it. A dark smile appeared on Sophia’s face and she looked up at Ashley.

 

The other cheerleaders were frantically trying to stop Sophia, but they failed and Sophia launched herself at Ashley, sending them both to the ground in tangle of limbs.

 

“Don’t fuck with my friends, Bitch!” Sophia shouted at the girl under her. She grabbed Ashley’s head and pulled it up, so they were breathing the same air, their noses almost touching. “If you don’t get your peppy whores to stop glaring at Jensen, I will finish what I started. You remember how Amy looked, right?” Sophia threatened. She let go of the other girl’s head, stood up, turned around, grabbed her purse off of the floor where she’d left it and walked down the middle of the hallway to Mr. Winchester’s classroom. The other students pressed themselves to the walls in an attempt to stay as far away from her as possible.

 

“Hey, Mr. Winchester, can you teach us about biology?” Sophia asked, before sitting down in the desk next to the one Jensen was in.

 

“Not really,” Mr. Winchester responded. “Why?”

 

“Fourth period is with Ms. Snap,” Jensen said softly.

 

“Uh huh,” Mr. Winchester commented.

 

“She is the cheer coach, there are a bunch of _Cheerleaders_ in there,” Ruby pointed out.

 

“Yeah,” Mr. Winchester sighed, finally getting it. “I’m sorry, ladies and gentleman, but I can’t help you. And I am actually sorry.”

 

“Eventually I’ll have to face them. Might as well get it over with,” Jensen commented sadly.

 

Sophia squeezed his hand. “I’ll be there. Across the room, but there. And I may have threatened Ashley.”

 

Jensen smiled a small smile at her.

 

“You what?” Mr. Winchester exclaimed. “You know what, don’t tell me, I’d have to report you and honestly that girl drives me up a wall. I heard nothing.”

 

***

 

(Jensen’s POV)

 

Class was worse than he thought possible. Every whisper was about him, not like anyone was trying to hide what they were saying. Sophia did her best to be there for him, but it was difficult to be there for him, from across the room. Ashley didn’t do or say anything the entire class, for some reason he wished she would spit on him, at least then he would know he mattered enough to her, to spend her time torturing him.

 

Five minutes before class was over Jensen raised his hand.

 

“Yes,” Ms. Snap sneered.

 

“Can I get a pass to the nurse’s office, I don’t feel well,” Jensen asked cautiously.

 

Ms. Snap seemed to ponder his question for a moment before replying, “Go.”

 

Jensen waited for a few seconds, unsure if he could just go, without a pass.

 

“Go,” Ms. Snap demanded.

 

Jensen sprang from his seat, grabbed his bag and bolted from the room. He started down the hall. He looked behind himself, to make sure a mob of angry people wasn’t following him. When he turned his head back to the front he slammed into something hard and fell on his butt.

 

“Fuck,” Jensen exclaimed.

 

“Oh shit, sorry,” A masculine voice apologized from above him.

 

Jensen looked at the man in front of him. His neck hurt a little because of the angle it was forced into so Jensen could look the giant, floppy haired man in the eyes. “It’s okay,” Jensen blushed. He shook his head to get the naughty thoughts out, quickly got to his feet and walked around the tall man. “Sorry,” he called over his shoulder. 

 

Jensen walked quickly down the hall and then turned the first corner he could before taking off in a dead run. “Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck!” He scolded himself. He saw the bathrooms pass by him in a blur, stopped running and went back to them. He pushed open the ladies room door and went inside and leaned against the sink. His breathing was heavy and labored. “I have seriously got to start working out,” he said to no one.

 

The bell rang and Jensen left the bathroom quickly. He pulled out his phone and texted Sophia. _‘where r u?_

 

***

 

5 minutes earlier

(Sophia’s POV)

 

Sophia was worried, annoyed and worried. Jensen had taken off really quickly and said he hadn’t felt well; it made sense when all of the other people in the stupid biology class were talking shit about him. 

 

“Ms. Bush!” Ms. Snap shouted.

 

Sophia glared at her. “What, Ms. Snap?”

 

“Pay attention!”

 

“I was!” Sophia shot back.

 

“Oh, really?” Ms. Snap questioned, “What is the difference between RNA and DNA, Ms. Bush?”

 

“Sophia,” Sophia corrected, “DNA is double stranded, it stores genetic information long-term and is made of Adenine, Thymine, Guanine and Cytosine. RNA is single stranded, stores genetic info short term and is made of Adenine, Uracil, Guanine and Cytosine. Also, we aren’t even in that chapter yet. So, I guess I don’t really need to pay attention, since I am ahead of the class.”

 

Ms. Snap glared and was about to yell again but was interrupted by the bell.

 

“Toodles,” Sophia called over her shoulder.

 

When she got into the hall, her phone vibrated in her pocket. _‘where r u?’_ it said.

 

_‘jus lef bio. Where r u?’_

 

_‘freshman hallway.’_

 

_‘BRT.’_

 

She walked quickly through the hallways, avoided freshmen and found Jensen leaning against a wall. “You okay?” She asked.

 

“Better now,” He replied, hugging her.

 

“PDA!” a freshman laughed as he walked by them. 

 

Sophia turned on the boy. “Punch Dumb Asses?” She asked.

 

The boy’s eyes got as big as dinner plates and he ran off in the other direction.

 

“Your in a fighting mood today,” Jensen noted.

 

Sophia laughed. “Eh, maybe just a little.”

 

“Want to have lunch early today?” Jensen asked.

 

“That sounds nice,” Sophia replied.

 

They walked into the stairwell, walked through a door and were outside. “Where would you like to go, ma lady,” Jensen laughed.

 

“Pete’s?” Sophia asked.

 

“Sounds awesome. Should we let Danni, Ruby and Raven know where we went?” Jensen asked.

 

“They already know,” Sophia laughed, pointing to where they had parked that morning. Three girls; a blond, a red head and a black haired girl were all leaning against his car.

 

Jensen started laughing too. “Figures,” He commented.

 

***

(Jensen’s POV)

 

After lunch, Danneel and Ruby escorted him to their class. “Math, Woo,” Ruby sarcastically cheered.

 

“Very funny,” Mr. Mann commented.

 

“I thought so,” Ruby responded.

 

They took their seats in the back of the class, Danneel on one side and Ruby on the other of him. Mr. Mann stood next to the board and pointed at a really long equation with at least half of the alphabet in it. He started to explain how to solve it, when there was a knock on the door.

 

“Oh, shit,” Jensen whisper/exclaimed.

 

“What?” Ruby and Danneel asked in unisons.

 

“I ran into that guy earlier, literally,” Jensen explained. He felt his cheeks get warm and tried to hide his blush from his friends.

 

“Jensen, you like him,” Ruby accused.

 

“Do you blame him? That boy is fine,” Danneel commented.

 

“Shut up,” Jensen told them.

 

The floppy brown haired man stood at the front of the class next to Mr. Mann. “Please, welcome our new student,” Mr. Mann instructed.

 

Half hearted ‘hi’ s came from the students.

 

Mr. Mann sighed and turned to the brown haired man. “Can you please introduce yourself and tell us something about yourself,” Mr. Mann requested.

 

“I’m Jared Padalecki and I don’t know. I, um, like chocolate?” The brown haired man, Jared, shrugged.

 

Jensen smiled. Chocolate is awesome.

 

“No,” Ruby whispered at Jensen.

 

He turned to her, she was glaring. “What?” He asked innocently.

 

“You know what,” Ruby replied.

 

“Jen, he’s to cute to destroy,” Danneel complained.

 

Jensen sighed. ‘Stupid fucking hormones,’ he thought.

 

***


	17. Broken

***

 

“Go ahead and choose your seat, Jared,” Mr. Mann said, “I was just starting to explain this equation, how far was your teacher?”

 

“Um, like right in the middle of this chapter,” Jared responded.

 

“Oh, good,” Mr. Mann replied excitedly.

 

‘Anywhere but back here,’ Jensen thought.

 

Jared smiled at Jensen, walked back to the last row and plopped down next to Ruby. “Hi again,” He whispered to Jensen.

 

“Hi,” Jensen sighed.

 

***

 

Class was finally over, Jared wouldn’t stop staring at him and it was making Jensen feel really self-conscious. Jensen bolted out of class the second the bell rang. He ran through the hall, down the stairs and into Mr. Winchester’s class, thankful that it was the last class of the day and that all four of his friends were in the class with him.

 

“Hi, Jensen, I didn’t know you were so excited about English,” Mr. Winchester joked.

 

“Woo! English,” Jensen panted.

 

A couple seconds later, Ruby and Danneel walked in, laughing. “Wow, that was very manly Jen,” Ruby told him.

 

“What was very manly?” Sophia asked from behind them.

 

“Jensen ran down here from math,” Danneel giggled.

 

“In a very flamey way,” Ruby added.

 

“Why?” Sophia laughed.

 

“A really cute guy wouldn’t stop ogling him. Which is so not fair, by the way, that boy and I would have such beautiful babies,” Danneel sighed.

 

“Jenny ran right into him, literally, sometime before class, too,” Ruby laughed.

 

Jensen blushed and tried to bury himself under his arms.

 

“Wow, that is very interesting,” Sophia commented, “Who is he?”

 

“Jared Padalecki,” Danneel sighed dreamily.

 

“Um, Jensen, I think I have really bad or really good news,” Mr. Winchester put in.

 

Jensen’s head shot up. “No,” he exclaimed, “He is not in this class! Tell me your joking.”

 

“Sorry,” Mr. Winchester replied weakly.

 

Jensen screamed. “Fuck. My. Life.” He punctuated, slamming his head onto the desk between each word.

 

“I don’t suppose you could, I don’t know, put him as far away from Jensen as possible,” Sophia commented.

 

“Who?” A masculine voice came from the doorway. All heads turned to the man.

 

“Fuck!” Jensen exclaimed again. ‘This day was the worst day ever!’ He thought to himself.

 

“Is he okay?” Jared asked Sophia.

 

“We ask ourselves that every day,” Ruby laughed.

 

Smack!

 

“He’s okay. Just a tad stressed,” Sophia replied sweetly. She sat in the seat to Jensen’s left and gave a pointed look to the three other girls in the room.

 

Ruby was sitting in front of him. Raven was sitting to his right and Danneel was sitting in front of Sophia.

 

Jared looked at them and took the only seat left, near Jensen, next to Danneel and to the right of Ruby. “It’s okay dude. I’m sure it will get better,” Jared told him, smiling.

 

“Dimples,” Jensen whispered. He was freaking out, this guy was way to close, way to cute and his jeans were way to tight for this shit!

 

“Yeah, I got dimples,” Jared blushed, showing his dimples off again.

 

The bell rang and Mr. Winchester sighed, “I really hope this isn’t the whole class today.”

 

A few seconds later ten other students burst through the door. “Sorry,” They said. A minute later five more students came in waving a yellow pass.

 

“Alright, today I want you all to write a poem or three, however many you can. Don’t rhyme or worry about grammar. It’s a poem, have fun and let some stuff out,” Mr. Winchester instructed. “We’re going to the computer lab, so grab your stuff and let’s move out.”

 

“Yes sir!” Ruby saluted.

 

Mr. Winchester rolled his eyes, “Ruby, just go,” he deadpanned.

 

***

 

Two women on each side protected Jensen from Jared, unfortunately that didn’t stop Jensen from feeling the other man’s eyes on him. It took a while but he was eventually able to block out everything else. He couldn’t stop thinking about Jeffery. It still hurt, so he wrote about him. All of the anger, sadness and defeat he felt fell from him and on to the screen.

 

_BROKEN_

_No future_

_No past_

_Just the present_

_Painful_

_Joyous_

_Each second_

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Ticking away_

_For better or worse_

_It ticks_

_No end insight_

_Gone_

_Dead_

_Here_

_There_

_Doesn’t matter_

_Not really_

_Life to death_

_White to black_

_First step_

_First word_

_First pet_

_First_

_So many firsts_

_Surprise!_

_The second time_

_Isn’t nearly as good_

_Time ticks_

_By_

_Bye_

_Hello_

_First love_

_First broken heart_

_Love comes_

_And it goes_

_Only the scars_

_Remain_

_Remains_

_Corpses_

_All of us_

_Eventually_

_Time heals all wounds_

_All hurts_

_What a cruel joke_

_Ha ha_

_See I’m laughing_

_With you_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_I am bent_

_Twisted_

_Burnt_

_I stood too close_

_To happiness_

_To love_

_Love it_

_It_

_Broke me_

_Fractured_

_My universe_

_Ending us_

_Ended me_

_Can’t you see?_

_Don’t you care?_

_Don’t you care!_

_Should you?_

_After everything I did!_

_Everything I did,_

_For you_

_No you shouldn’t care._

_Why would you?_

_What was I_

_To think myself worthy_

_Worthy of you_

_Your touch_

_Your taste_

_Your smell_

_Your smell was my favorite_

_Masculine_

_Earthy_

_Hard_

_Hard to get over_

_To breathe_

_You!_

_You took_

_My breath away_

_My heart away_

_My universe away_

_My past_

_Didn’t matter to you_

_So I threw it away_

_For you_

_You said I was beautiful_

_Precious_

_Precious_

_To you_

_I was_

_Precious_

_Like gold_

_Silver_

_Diamonds_

_And red rubies_

_Red, red rubies_

_Drip_

_Where my heart_

_Used to be_

_Used to be_

_You would_

_Hold me_

_Kiss me_

_You would tell me_

_All these beautiful_

_Little nothings_

_Little nothing is all_

_I am_

_Now._

_Baby_

_Come back to me_

_I’ll be better_

_Suck harder_

_Moan louder_

_Anything_

_For you_

_Baby._

_No!_

_No,_

_You know what,_

_Forget that_

_Forget me_

_I don’t need you._

_My universe is expanding_

_My heart is repairing_

_I don’t need you_

_To fix me_

_I did it on my own_

_With my friends_

_Real friends._

_I love them_

_They love me_

_You’re gone_

_I’m here_

_Moving on_

_Move on_

_The end of us_

_Is the beginning of me_

_Free_

_Free to be_

_Who I am_

_Where I am_

_How I am_

_How am I?_

_Oh, you know_

_Smarter_

_Faster_

_Stronger_

_Happier_

_Better!!!_

_Okay,_

_Maybe not_

_But I will be_

_One day_

_You’ll just be a_

_Bad dream_

_I will be_

_Happy_

_And you’ll be_

_Nothing_

_To me anymore._

_So goodbye_

_So long_

_Ta ta_

_I deserve better_

_Then to be_

_Broken_

 

“Are you okay?” Sophia asked gently.

 

“Yeah,” Jensen responded. He hadn’t realized he’d been crying.

 

“Is it okay if I read it?” Sophia asked.

 

“Of course,” Jensen laughed.

 

***


	18. Sophia Rules

  
Author's notes: sorry it's been so long, my internet has been a 13!+(#.... any way hope you enjoy... Sophia's POV  


* * *

***

 

“Hi!” Sophia called.

 

“Hey,” Jared responded, stopping in mid stride to turn to the brunette woman.

 

“Can we talk?” Sophia asked sweetly.

 

Jared felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. “Um, about what?” He asked cautiously.

 

Sophia smiled, ‘he’s heard the rumors, darn’, “Jensen, what exactly you think your going to do with and to him,” She responded, still smiling.

 

Jared fought the visceral feeling he was getting, “Okay.”

 

“Not here,” Sophia laughed. “After school, the track. Be there, K?” She commanded.

 

“Okay,” Jared agreed nervously.

 

“Good.” She hugged him and felt his body tense. “Oh and before I forget, those silly rumors you’ve heard about me,” She started.

 

“There just rumors?” Jared asked hopefully.

 

Sophia laughed, “In your dreams, pretty boy.”

 

***

 

After school Sophia was waiting at the track. She had sent Ruby, Raven, Danni and Jensen to the mall to buy her birthday presents. Not one of them had protested even though her birthday was three months away. She checked her watch, 3:12. Sophia glared at the man when he approached.

 

“You’re late,” Sophia stated.

 

“I’m sorry, Ashley wanted to come with to protect me or something and I had to convince her I’d be okay,” Jared responded.

 

Sophia silently studied him for a few moments. “You talked to _her_ ?” Sofia asked coldly.

 

Jared tried to swallow the lump in his throat. “Yes,” he replied meekly.

 

Sophia smiled.

 

Jared took a step back.

 

Sophia laughed. “Dude, calm the fuck down. Also don’t talk to her, ever. Or you will be in danger,” Sophia explained.

 

“What?” Jared exclaimed. “You can’t tell me who I can and can’t talk to!”

 

“Just did,” Sophia pointed out. “You like Jensen, you obey my rules or I’ll make sure you can’t get within ten feet of him,” She threatened.

 

“You can’t do that!” Jared exclaimed.

 

Sophia cocked her head at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

 

Jared gasped. “Oh my god! You can do that?” He asked, making wild hand gestures.

 

Sophia nodded.

 

He froze, took a deep breath and asked, “Other rules I need to be aware of?”

 

“Hurt him and you become a eunuch,” Sophia informed him.

 

Jared’s hands reflexively moved to protect his manhood. “Anything else?” He asked hesitantly. ‘Couldn’t really get much worse,’ He figured.

 

“You will not touch him,” Sophia said.

 

“What?!” Jared interrupted.

 

“Shut the fuck up and listen,” Sophia commanded. “You will not touch him, unless me or one of the girls is in the room to monitor. That rule will not last forever but it will continue until I say other wise. Understand?”

 

He nodded.

 

“Dates will be group events, all six of us, plan accordingly,” Sophia continued.

 

Jared raised his hand.

 

“Seriously?” Sophia laughed, “Okay, Jared what is it?”

 

“What happened? I mean I know that he’s your best friend but this seems excessive unless something bad happened to him,” Jared explained. "Did something bad happen to him?"

 

Sophia had to fight her urge to; cry at the reminder, take her anger out on Jared’s face and call to make sure Jensen was okay. She took a deep breath, “You’ll find out but that’s not my shit to spill. He’ll tell you when he’s ready. Another thing, don’t bring it up. Ruby’s pretty good with a bat and Danni can be distracted with shiny things so she won’t interfere,” Sophia threatened.

 

“Got it. Can I. Can I, um ask him out, like, tomorrow? If I follow your rules?” Jared asked hopefully.

 

“Sure,” Sophia responded. “Give me your phone.”

 

He handed it over without a second thought.

 

She messed with the phone for several seconds and then put it up to her ear.

 

_‘The fuck is this?_

 

“Ruby be less of a bitch,” Sophia responded, “This is Jared’s phone, don’t say his name just save this number to your phone and tell Jensen that I’ll be at his house for dinner.”

 

_‘Yes ma’am!_

 

(Click)

 

“Thanks,” Sophia said handing him back his phone.

 

“Um, you’re welcome? I guess,” Jared responded.

 

“Remember that the first few dates are group. I’ll send you a list of what the girls love and hate,” Sophia told him.

 

“What about Jensen?” Jared asked hopefully.

 

“He’ll be at the dates, find out,” Sophia laughed. “Bye pretty boy.” She walked away and could feel the boy glaring at the back of her head. She smiled.

 

***

 

“You what?” Jensen exclaimed.

 

“I talked to Jared, Jesus, you act like I lobed a nuke at the moon,” Sophia retorted angrily.

 

“Lobed a nuke at the moon?” Jensen laughed.

 

Sophia laughed. “B rated 80’s Sci-Fi movies at two a.m.” She explained.

 

Jensen laughed harder and then realized that he was mad. “Hey! Fuck you! You can’t control my love life!” 

 

“Jensen, watch your mouth and considering your choices I’d say she can,” His mother put in.

 

“Thank you Ms. Ackles,” Sophia cheered.

 

“Mama!” Jensen complained.

 

“Yes?” She asked, completely unfazed.

 

“Never mind,” He deadpanned.

 

“Finish your steak,” She told him.

 

“Yes mama,” He pouted, shoving another piece of meat into his mouth.

 

“Tell me about this boy my son is going to be dating, please Sophia,” Jensen’s mother requested.

 

“Tall, pretty in a masculine kind of way, floppy hair,” Sophia informed her. “This is great, Ms. Ackles,” Sophia complemented after taking a bite of her brownie.

 

“Floppy hair? Like Jensen used to have?” She asked, sending a pointed look at her son. “And thank you. They’re Jensen’s favorite.”

 

“A little longer and floppier. He seems nice enough, even agreed to follow my rules,” Sophia replied.

 

“Rules!” Jensen exclaimed, “You made rules?”

 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, you’re not hot enough for it to be cute. And yes I made rules. You have some, why can’t I?” Sophia demanded.

 

“The rules I have are about me!” Jensen pointed out after he swallowed the food.

 

“And?” Sophia asked.

 

“What do you mean, and?” Jensen demanded.

 

“Don’t take that tone with her Jensen, she’s trying to look out for you,” His mother scolded.

 

“Thank you Ms. Ackles. I am trying to look out for you Jensen. Your rules are cute but Jared’s, and I’m quoting Danni ‘so fucking hot I might try monogamy!’ You have less will power than she does. You wouldn’t stick to them so I made some non-negotiables. Deal with it. Behave. And then you can be left alone with him, it’s that simple,” Sophia explained.

 

“Fine,” Jensen replied begrudgingly.

 

***

 

Later that night Sophia texted Jared, _‘Wats ur email???_

 

_‘who’s this?’_

 

_‘Sophia : )'_

 

_‘Sry. Its gummimeplz@email.com’_

 

_‘Srsly? Ok check it in like 10.’_

 

She threw her phone on to her bed after sending the message and went over to her computer. She copy pasted the emails the girls had sent her into a message and sent it to Jared with a message at the end, ‘Good luck, pretty boy.’

 

'No way in hell can he please everyone,' Sophia thought to herself.


	19. Spazz Out.  Interrogation. Rule Breaker.

  
Author's notes: Totally stupid but fitting chapter name. lol  


* * *

***

 

Friday night. Tonight was the night that Jensen had his date with Jared… And Sophia and Ruby and Danni AND Raven.

 

“Fuck! None of this is even remotely good,” Jensen complained.

 

“Could always go naked,” Ruby commented.

 

Smack!

 

“Danni, pick something for him please,” Sophia instructed.

 

The girls had been waiting for Jensen to decide what to wear for almost an hour and they were all becoming annoyed with him. 

 

“What about this,” Danni said, “With this and this.” She held up a pair of dark grey jeans with a few holes in them, a dark red button down shirt and a pair of black sneakers that had red shoelaces.

 

“Where did you find those?” Jensen exclaimed.

 

“The ‘no way in hell pile’,” Danneel responded rolling her eyes. “Do you want make up too?”

 

“No,” Jensen glared at her, “Well maybe. I don’t know. What do you guys think?” He asked.

 

“I do not have a penis,” Ruby reminded him. “No make up.”

 

The other three girls nodded in agreement.

 

Jensen sighed and changed into the outfit that Danneel had picked out. 

 

“Jensen, did you just change with ladies in the room?” His mother exclaimed as she walked by the open door.

 

“Ladies?” Jensen asked.

 

“Nothing we haven’t seen before,” Ruby muttered.

 

Smack!

 

Smack!

 

Ruby and Jensen rubbed the back of their heads.

 

“Ms. Ackles, what do you think? He looks good right?” Sophia hinted.

 

“Yes. Such a handsome young man,” She cooed.

 

“Mom,” Jensen groaned.

 

“Fine, I’ll be downstairs. See you in a bit,” She responded.

 

Jensen turned on Sophia. “What did she mean see you in a bit?” Jensen demanded.

 

Sophia studied her nails. “I’m sorry, was there a please in there?”

 

“Sophia, please tell me what she meant,” Jensen replied, doing his best to hide his annoyance.

 

“Rule thirteen. Must meet Jensen’s mom before the first date,” Sophia supplied.

 

Jensen threw himself face first on to his bed and screamed into his pillow.

 

A few moments passed. “You done?” Ruby asked.

 

Jensen rolled over and sat on the edge of his bed. “Yeah. Let’s get this over with.”

 

“Wow, the excitement in this room is astounding,” Raven joked.

 

“May I?” Ruby asked Sophia.

 

“No,” Sophia replied.

 

***

 

The doorbell rang and Jensen got up to answer it, but Ruby beat him to the door. “Sorry but we’re not interested in what you’re selling,” She laughed.

 

“Move,” Jensen scolded before shoving the red head out of the way. “Come in,” Jensen said sweetly to the other boy. Jensen led him into the living room.

 

Jared fidgeted and had the urge to bolt. “Hi,” He said softly.

 

“Hello,” The women said in unisons.

 

“I wish I had popcorn,” Ruby laughed.

 

Sophia glared at Ruby who covered the back of her head with her arms. “Why don’t you take a seat, Jared,” Sophia instructed.

 

“Um, okay,” Jared replied nervously.

 

Jensen stepped in front of the girls. “He has to meet my Mom. You’ll all unfortunately be at the date, so leave and let him talk to my mom,” Jensen instructed. When none of them moved he added, “Please.”

 

They got up and went into the kitchen, Jensen took a seat next to his mother on the couch and Jared breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“So, Jared, tell me about yourself,” Jensen’s mother requested.

 

“Um, I… I don’t, um, don’t know what you want to know, Ms. Ackles,” Jared replied.

 

“Let’s start with the reasons you like my son. From what I have heard you haven’t had many interactions with him,” She replied.

 

“That’s easy,” Jared smiled at Jensen and continued, “He has awesome taste in music, the report he gave on Led Zeppelin was insane. I never knew like half that stuff. He has a beautiful smile,” Jared said looking into Jensen’s mother’s eyes.

 

She smiled. “Yes, he does,” She agreed.

 

“I see where he gets it from,” Jared laughed.

 

She blushed “Thank you.”

 

“Mama, can we go now?” Jensen begged.

 

“Yes,” She confirmed, “Curfew is midnight.” 

 

“Thank you mama,” Jensen said. “GIRLS!” he shouted.

 

“Thank you Ms. Ackles,” Jared said.

 

***

 

“A fucking buffet!” Ruby exclaimed happily.

 

“A fucking buffet!” Raven groaned. “These were on my hate list mister!”

 

“I’m sorry. But they have a salad bar for you and Danneel, steak for Sophia and all you can eat for me and Ruby,” Jared defended.

 

Raven rolled her eyes.

 

“What about me?” Jensen asked.

 

“Um, I guess, I’ll find out?” Jared asked.

 

“All you can eat. That’s my favorite part,” Jensen informed him with a blush.

 

“He’s a bottomless pit. No gag reflex either,” Ruby put in.

 

Smack!

 

Smack!

 

Smack!

 

EPIC BLUSH!

 

“We want to eat,” Sophia glared. “Stuff your face Ruby and shut up.”

 

“Bottomless?” Jared asked examining Jensen’s butt. “I don’t think so Ruby,” Jared said, wiggling his eyebrows at Jensen, who blushed harder.

 

***

 

“So full,” Ruby muttered.

 

“Fuller,” Danneel groaned.

 

“Need brownies,” Raven demanded to no one.

 

“That was so good,” Jensen put in, “Thanks Jared.” 

 

“Seconded,” Sophia muttered.

 

“You are all very welcome, but we are not done yet. I have an hour left and I really don’t want to waste it,” Jared said cheerfully.

 

“What’s next?” Jensen asked.

 

“Well, I was thinking a walk, but we could always do something else,” Jared replied.

 

“That sounds awesome,” Jensen blushed again at all the attention he was getting.

 

“To full to walk,” Ruby complained.

 

“To bad, we’re going for a walk,” Sophia told her. “On word!”

 

They arrived at a lake and Jared parked his mom’s van in the otherwise empty parking lot. “Ready?” Jared asked Jensen.

 

“Yeah,” Jensen exclaimed excitedly. “Soph, is it okay if we go for a walk by ourselves? As long as we stay with in sight of the van.”

 

“Fine,” Sophia agreed.

 

Jensen got out of the van and went over to Jared’s side. They intertwined their hands and started walking to the sandy beach like area next to the lake. “Okay, when I say go, run that way,” Jensen whispered pointing to his left.

 

“What?” Jared asked.

 

“Just do it,” Jensen commanded.

 

“Sophia will kill me,” Jared argued.

 

“You want to be my boyfriend right?” Jensen asked.

 

“Of course,” Jared exclaimed.

 

“Then do it. I’ll protect you from Soph, promise,” Jensen told him.

 

“Okay,” Jared chuckled.

 

“GO!” Jensen shouted.

 

They took off running, both laughing so hard they almost tripped several times. They heard the van’s horn go off and Sophia yell. They made it to a wooded area and Jensen grabbed Jared and pushed him into a tree. 

 

“Shh,” Jensen giggled.

 

Jared nodded and put a hand over Jensen’s mouth to stop him from giggling.

 

“Jensen I swear to god when I find you, I will kill you,” Sophia shouted. “No, no I won’t. I kill Jared and make you watch!”

 

Jared gasped.

 

“Found them,” Ruby called out. “Run, I dare you.”

 

“Um, no thank you,” Jared muttered before dropping his hand from Jensen’s mouth and replacing it with his lips.

 

“You broke a rule Jared,” Ruby exclaimed.

 

Jared pulled back from the kiss; “I’m not allowed to touch him without one of the girls monitoring. You’re one of the girls so I didn’t,” Jared replied smugly.

 

“Cute, he’s smug. Jared drive us back to Jensen’s,” Sophia commanded.

 

***

 

Jensen and the girls got out of the van and started up to his house except Sophia who leaned in the passenger side window. “One week,” She informed him.

 

“One week?” He asked.

 

“You are to stay away from him for one week, if you fail, you’ll never see him again. I’m glad he likes you, you seem like a nice guy, but I haven’t made up my mind yet and you helped him break promise. Night,” Sophia responded before walking up to the house and letting herself in.

 

“Well fuck,” Jared muttered to himself.

 

***


	20. K1S5

***

__

_“Sophia what the fuck?!” Jensen shouted._

_“I’m doing it for your own good!” Sophia shouted back._

_“This is bull shit! You can’t micromanage my life!”_

_“You had no problem with me micromanaging your Jeffery problem!”_

_“That was different!”_

_“Fuck that! It’s the same shit, just a different boy.”_

_“It’s no where near the same thing! Jared is funny and nice!”_

_“So was Jeffery! Look where that got you!”_

_“Look where that got me? Are you serious!”_

_“Yeah I’m fucking serious!”_

_“You think I need you to defend me? I don’t need you to defend me! You chose to do it!”_

_“I didn’t choose to do anything! You were a mess! You cried everyday for WEEKS!”_

_“So you had to do it?”_

_“Yeah! Because I fucking care about you! Fuck!”_

_“Fuck you Sophia! Protect someone else! Butt out off my life!”_

_“If that’s what you want, FINE! Just don’t cry to me when he destroys you! I’m done! Fucking bitch tard!”_

 

Last night’s fight replayed in Jensen’s mind all night; he didn’t sleep at all. He cried, he screamed, he thought about apologizing. Instead he just laid in bed, wondering how his life had gotten to this point. 

 

The sun shone through his window, it was morning. He got dressed, made breakfast and waited for his mother to get up. A few hours later she came down the stairs in a robe. 

 

“Jensen,” She yawned, “Why are you up so early?”

 

“Didn’t sleep,” He replied.

 

“You made breakfast? Pancakes,” She stopped and sighed. “What happened?”

 

“Sophia is mad because I didn’t obey her stupid rules,” Jensen snapped.

 

“And now you’re a ray of sun shine. Jensen that girl has been your friend since pre-school. She’s just trying to help,” His mother reminded him.

 

“I don’t need her to help me,” Jensen exclaimed.

 

“Jensen, If you let a boy come between you, you are not the man I raised you to be.”

 

Jensen screamed and threw his orange juice against the fridge. “Well sorry I’m not what you fucking raised me to be!” He shouted before slamming the door and taking off at a dead run towards the park.

 

He was fuming; mumbling to himself about how stupid his mother and Sophia were when he ran into something hard.

 

“FUCKING HELL,” Jensen shouted.

 

“We have to stop meeting like this,” Jared joked. His voice was like a godsend to Jensen just then.

 

“Do we?” Jensen asked coyly.

 

“Are you okay?” Jared asked.

 

“Yeah, peachy,” Jensen replied.

 

“Ug,” Jared groaned. “I really want to stay but Sophia said one week-“

 

“Fuck her,” Jensen interrupted.

 

“Woah! Wait, what? What happened?” Jared asked, helping Jensen up and leading him to a bench.

 

“She was trying to micromanage me and I don’t need it,” Jensen replied.

 

Jared pulled him into a hug. “I’m sorry.”

 

Jensen groaned, ”It’s not your fault. Can we just stay like this today?” Jensen asked snuggling into Jared’s shoulder.

 

“Um, I would love to, honestly, and not just today, more like forever but unfortunately; you know, school and shit,” Jared responded.

 

“Woohoo,” Jensen muttered.

 

***

 

Mr. Winchester’s class was the worst. The entire day had been hard, Ruby, Danneel, Raven or Sophia was in every one of his classes and none of them was speaking to him but Mr. Winchester’s class was by far the worst. All four of the girls were blatant in their shunning of him. Jared tried but wasn’t nearly as comforting as he tried to be.

 

“Mr. Winchester, can we kick out members who aren’t doing anything,” Sophia asked.

 

“What do you mean?” Mr. Winchester asked.

 

“Ruby, Danni, Raven and I would like to our own group,” Sophia responded.

 

Mr. Winchester’s eyebrows rose. “Ah, I’m sorry. Groups have to be of six or it’s an insane amount of work.”

 

“We don’t mind,” Sophia informed him.

 

“What about-“ Mr. Winchester started.

 

“We don’t care,” Jensen interrupted.

 

“Okay, let me get you a new packet,” Mr. Winchester replied clearly frazzled.

 

***

 

After school Jensen brought Jared to his house so they could work on their project. 

 

“This is your room?” Jared asked.

 

“Yeah do you like it?” Jensen asked shyly.

 

“Not what I expected, but at the same time it totally is,” Jared joked.

 

“Meaning?” Jensen asked, becoming defensive.

 

“It’s has an odd beauty to it, just like you, I guess,” Jared replied quickly,

 

“Oh,” Jensen blushed.

 

“Except this, this is odd,” Jared pointed out the scissors in the mirror.

 

“Long story,” Jensen sighed. Jared opened his mouth. “Not right now,” Jensen interrupted.

 

“Okay… So where should we start?” Jared asked.

 

“How bout we choose an author,” Jensen replied.

 

“You have a favorite?” Jared asked.

 

“No, you?” Jensen asked.

 

“Not really,” Jared deadpanned. “Any ideas?”

 

“Um, yeah, I have an idea, but we’ll probably fail if we go with it,” Jensen said.

 

“What is it?” Jared’s curiosity was peaked.

 

“Well, everyone else is doing book authors. But if you think about it, singer/songwriters are kind of authors too… I don’t know, what do you think?” Jensen asked.

 

“I like it, but who could we use?” 

 

“P!nk?” Jensen asked.

 

“Who?” Jared asked softly.

 

Jensen gasped. “You don’t know who P!nk is?”

 

“Sorry,” Jared replied.

 

Jensen walked over to his laptop and turned on his playlist. P!nk’s I’m Not Dead album started playing.

 

“Oh my god, I never knew who sang this song, it’s awesome! This is P!nk?” Jared exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, she’s really great… This isn’t even her best work,” Jensen told him. “Stupid Girls, stupid girls,” Jensen sang.

 

Jared joined in.

 

Jensen started laughing.

 

“What?” Jared asked.

 

“You,” Jensen said between laughs, “can NOT sing!”

 

“Shuddup!” Jared laughed. He grabbed Jensen’s arm and pulled the other boy onto his lap. “Maybe this’ll shut you up,” Jared joked before pulling Jensen into a kiss. It was gentle, just a pressing of the lips at first, but slowly it became more heated. Jensen grabbed the back of Jared’s head and licked the seam of Jared’s lips. Jared opened his mouth willingly and their tongues fought for dominance. Both boys moaned.

 

Jensen pulled away first, panting. “Were you chewing gum?” He laughed.

 

“I was,” Jared giggled.

 

***


End file.
